


Yellow Shutters

by bluefallenfandomwallflowers



Series: The Blue House Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Season/Series 11, Bottom Dean, Chain of Events, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grocery Shopping, Human Castiel, M/M, Original Character(s), Parents, Relationship(s), Riding, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Top Castiel, bottom!Castiel, buying houses, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefallenfandomwallflowers/pseuds/bluefallenfandomwallflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes them four days and about twenty more houses that are <em>almost</em> perfect, but not quite there, for them to come crawling back to the yellow-shuttered house.<br/>Cas looks at it, hair whipping around in the breeze. "Dean..."<br/>"Yeah. Shit. I know."<br/>Cas smiles affectionately. They stare at it for what feels like hours. The wind smells sweet and fresh, the beginning of a light rain present on the horizon in correlation to the thick, boisterous clouds above. "Should we go inside?" Cas asks.<br/>Dean peers at the key in Cas' hand cautiously, then back up at the house, and then the ground beneath his feet. The sidewalk is crumbling and little shoots of vibrant green appear between the cracks, pretty, but out of place.<br/>Dean will have to fix that.<br/>"Yeah, let's do it,” Dean says without thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Shutters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> So, I swear, this was supposed to be a short little 3,000 word oneshot...  
> Ended up being 20,000!  
> :D  
> I started this about a month ago and I finished it today, the day after the season 11 finale. I seriously needed me a Destiel fix because of all the pain and brother-zonedness...  
> Painful!  
> But there are no spoilers past season 11 characters, so if you are not caught up yet you are a-okay!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> Enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> NOTE: Bold print means someone is using purely sign language. It will specify whether someone is both talking and signing in the story.
> 
> Carry on.

"This one is nice, Dean.”

Dean stands firm, hands on his hips, eyeing the small blue house in front of him with unease. The shutters are painted an ugly yellow color by someone who clearly had neither a sense of color coordination nor the ability to swipe on a thin coat of bright sunshine color correctly. The double doors are kind of cool. All hard, dark stained and shiny wood, intricate patterns carved into the doorframe.

The front lawn is unruly, in desperate need of a trim, and the flower boxes are home to many different types of bugs that will be hell to clean out. The blue is chipping, and Dean's not even sure if they would be able to find the right shade to paint it over with. It's sturdy, in the least, and the precise size they're looking for. It's even in the perfect area, between the town with its grocery stores and family owned restaurants and the edging country side with miles of pale ferns blowing harsh and windmills placed precariously about.

They haven't been inside yet, but Dean suddenly feels a little hasty. The fear inside of him grips his conscience tight and doesn't let go.

Dean looks over at Cas, who is gazing at him with bright blue eyes, seemingly already attached to the house in front of them.

Dean grabs his hand and pulls him towards the Impala. "Let's keep looking."

 

\--- 

 

It only takes them four days and about twenty more houses that are _almost_ perfect, but not quite there, for them to come crawling back to the yellow-shuttered house.

Cas looks at it, hair whipping around in the breeze. "Dean..."

"Yeah. Shit. I know." 

Cas smiles affectionately. They stare at it for what feels like hours. The wind smells sweet and fresh, the beginning of a light rain present on the horizon in correlation to the thick, boisterous clouds above. "Should we go inside?" Cas asks.

Dean peers at the key in Cas' hand cautiously, then back up at the house, and then the ground beneath his feet. The sidewalk is crumbling and little shoots of vibrant green appear between the cracks, pretty, but out of place.

Dean will have to fix that.

"Yeah, let's do it,” Dean says without thinking.

Cas bounds up to the door, his hand-me-down jacket from Sam loose and un-zipped, his navy blue button down pressed flat without any wrinkles. Dean follows apprehensively, hands jammed into his pockets, staring at the ceramic gnome on the porch while Cas jiggles the key. The door unlocks and swings open with a heavy creak, releasing a musty scent that envelopes them graciously.

After fumbling for the light switch, Cas gasps lightly as the room is illuminated in a soft glow. A staircase is right in front of them, leading up to a dark corridor. Two different hallways stray off to the left and right, Cas choosing the left with a gleeful look upon his face. Dean closes the door and leans heavily against it, breathing roughly.

The light fixture is something out of an old movie. So different and unique, exactly Cas' taste. Everything is wooden, including the floor under his boots, a beautiful chocolate brown that _maybe_ Dean sort of loves. "Babe?" Cas calls from somewhere deep inside the labyrinth. "You should come see this."

Dean takes a deep breath, tells himself to suck it up, and ventures farther in. From outdoors, the house seems much smaller than it really is. Ever since they had decided to buy a house and settle down outside of the bunker, it was a strange given that it would be small.

But why? Dean had grown up living in tight quarters with a pubescent, smelly boy and a full grown man with an alcohol problem. He wants some space. For them. For... Other people...

Crap.

He passes through a largish room, presumably the living room, past a wall consisting of a fetching piece of artwork and an old cabinet, into the kitchen. Cas is examining every square inch of the room, opening up cupboards, searching through an ancient looking refrigerator and sifting through drawers of utensils that have been left behind by the previous owners. It's a nice kitchen, he has to admit. Dean can imagine cooking meals in here, bending over to grab food from the oven and being hit with a gust of air that burns his face off. He can picture kissing Cas' cheek as they bake, doubling over laughing from being covered by flour from head to toe, and making memories that will last forever.

He’ll have to repaint _everything_. The cabinets, walls, shutters… And various pieces of furniture. But repairs should be virtually easy.

The kitchen has an open concept, perfect for bustling bodies and antics, and plenty of counter space. Dean brushes the back of his hand over Cas’ back as he passes by to look at the mini alcove adjoining the room, running his finger over the windowsill. A thin film of dust settles on his fingertip and Dean can imagine the perfect tile to go along with paint colors that he’ll show Cas when they get back…

The floor squeaks behind him and Dean turns to follow Cas through a tiny hall, both popping their heads into various doorways. One contains a fully furnished bathroom that needs (of course) a new paint job and perhaps a different set of everything, because Dean sure as hell is _not_ pissing in a pink toilet every day. Another complaining door reveals a linen closet with a bare lightbulb on a stripped string. The end of the hall is the side of the stairs, which also has a tiny cubby that would be perfect for-

Nope. Not happening.

Dean lets Cas lead him to the other side of the house where the dining room and mud room are. Double glass doors lead to a large backyard, grass rowdy and wild, a creepy shed tucked in the far corner. “Now _that’s_ what I was looking forward to,” Dean mumbles and he can’t help the smile that slips onto his face at the thought of grilling back there and mowing and lying down in the grass and studying the stars with Cas.

Cas smiles and shuts the door, a promise of _later_ evident on his face. They head upstairs, and Dean praises that they are the one thing in this place that doesn’t creak as if the foundation may collapse beneath them.

Another bathroom, in desperate need of repair. A small bedroom with two windows and a second bedroom occupying a broken down bunkbed. And, of course, the master bedroom. Instantly, Dean is drawn to the crown molding, the large windows, a walk in closet, master bathroom, _oh lordy_ that is one fine bathroom…

Cas’ face lights up at the sight of a reading nook on the far wall, sunlight spilling through a small window onto the dusty cushion. “Oh, Dean…”

“Yeah.” Dean stares in complete awe.

This is the one room that has the exception of left over furniture and a makeover, and Dean is both grateful and worried. What if they don’t have enough money for all of this? What if this isn’t actually going to happen? This is different than when they first got together less than a year ago. That was inevitable, in the end. It was wonderful and magical and Cas was so beautiful…

But. This is different. This is them settling down, house hunting, taking hard wood floors and oak cabinets into account instead of escape routes.

Dean doesn’t know if he can do this.

Cas must be sensing Dean’s freak out, because he places a gentle hand on Dean’s arm and together, they breathe quietly and take it all in.

“We can do this,” Cas says. “I know we can. _You_ can, Dean.”

Dean leans his head against the doorjamb, looking around the room again before shutting his eyes. “I know, Cas. It’s… It’s _perfect_.” He gazes over at Cas sadly. “I’m just afraid this won’t actually happen, ya know?”

With a sad frown, Cas touches his chin before letting Dean pull him into an embrace. “I won’t let anything prevent this from happening, Dean.”

“Yeah? Promise?”

Cas leans back and looks deep into his soul. The sun drifts over his face and his eyes are translucent, pale and honest. “With everything I have.”

 

\---

 

They buy the yellow shuttered house the next morning, the pen shaking slightly in Dean’s hand and Cas calming him with sweet everythings in his ear and soft touches. They step out of the office building, met with clear blue skies. Cas loops an arm around his neck and kisses him deeply, right there, fingers tapping a melody on his neck, whispers of appreciation melting into every press of their lips. “Thank you,” Cas says, holding his face delicately.

He’s the most beautiful thing Dean has ever seen and everything he’ll ever want.

 

\---

 

The man’s name tag says _Frank_ , but his face says _I hate you with a burning passion_.

Cas seems oblivious to the man’s rude behavior, but Dean is about ready to punch the dude right in the face.

“Would you mind repeating the brand of this one? I seem to have forgotten,” Cas says, shooting Frank a sheepish look.

With a heavy sigh that is totally unnecessary, Frank flips through the little booklet in his pale hands. “ _Tempur Pedic_ ,” Frank says slowly, as if he _doesn’t_ get paid for this and Cas is an adolescent child with no true interest in buying mattresses. Dean glares, but Frank remains unwavering. Or maybe he doesn’t give a crap, which makes Dean even angrier.

Cas runs his hand over the mattress before sitting slowly and bouncing a few times. Another sigh escapes Frank’s lips. “What do you think of this one?” Cas asks, looking up at Dean expectantly.

“Depends where it is on the price range…” Dean looks over at the sales associate. Frank looks somnolent and uninterested. “Mind, uh, telling me?”

Frank glares at him before spinning on his heel and striding away. “That bastard better be going to find a goddamn coupon or so help me…” Dean huffs.

Cas laughs gently and flops back on the bed, closing his eyes and breathing out slowly. “I really do enjoy this one, though. What do you think?”

Plopping down next to Cas, Dean’s eyes widen when Cas doesn’t roll over into his lap. “Wow…” Dean bobs up and down, grinning like a kid in a candy store. “Dude, I need a freaking glass of wine or something…”

Cas looks over at him and grips the edge of his shirt. “Wanna get it?”

“Hell yeah.”

Cas pulls him down and kisses his cheek. “Mmm…”

Frank clears his throat loudly next to them.

Cas restrains Dean from jumping up and punching the guy square in his stupid face. “Got the price?” Dean asks strictly.

“Yes.” Frank hands him a pamphlet. Dean rips it from his hands.

He whistles at the price, but doesn’t let Cas see when he asks. “Um, okay. Yeah.”

Frank raises his eyebrows.

“We’ll take it.”

Cas eyes him suspiciously as they follow Frank to the front to ring them up. “Dean, what was the price of that mattress?”

“Free. Comes with insurance in case one of us get crushed in the springs. Even got a free puppy!” Dean sniffs.

Cas narrows his eyes. “Liar.”

“Aw, you got me.”

With a smirk, Dean pulls out his wallet, flipping through multiple stolen credit cards before deciding on cold hard cash. Frank sighs when Dean hands him the crumpled bills.

“What the _hell_ is your problem, man!?” Dean suddenly exclaims, anger surging through him. “You annoyed that a couple of guys come in here looking for a mattress for a new home their buying _together_? You should be thanking us, buddy.”

Frank looks unfazed at Dean’s outburst, but the annoyance on his face slips away into one of compunction and he looks extremely crestfallen. “I am terribly sorry,” he says. “I know, I’m not in the best mood.” Frank flips through the cash as he talks. “I just… I haven’t seen my husband in over a week and of course the _one_ night he is able to be home, I’m stuck _here_.”

Dean staggers a bit at that and his mouth gapes open slightly. Frank gives him a dejected look before pulling out some paperwork and sliding it across the table. “I really am sorry… Roy says I’m a complete jerk when I don’t eat, so I’m probably hangry as hell.” Frank taps his chin in a thoughtful manner before smiling, the first time since Cas and Dean stepped into this place.

Dean quickly fills out the papers, writing who knows what as he feels shame wash over him from judging posthaste. “I’m sorry,” Cas says sadly. “That is difficult. Are you sure your boss won’t let you go early?”

“I tried to reason with him all week to no avail.” Frank takes back the paperwork and looks it over before entering some information into the computer. “The thing is, Roy has to leave _tonight_. Like, in a few hours. And we’re short on staff, so I’m the only one available to work.”

“I-I’m actually looking for a job,” Cas blurts out, eyes wide. “If you would like, I can possibly fill out an application…”

Dean startles and something warm blooms inside of his chest at Cas’ persistent rambling. Frank looks taken aback, but excited. “Yeah! Yeah, man, that would be awesome! Everyone around here, as in the town, already have jobs and most who don’t… Well, who really wants to work at a mattress emporium?” Frank winks and bends down to yank open a drawer and pull out more paperwork, thrusting it at Cas with eagerness.

He spills out everything Cas has to do while Dean listens with a smile. Frank offers to load the mattress in the back of Sam’s truck, but Dean declines and tells him to just go.

Screw his boss- he has a husband to get home to.

Frank is ecstatic, sort of hopping with newfound rebellion, helping Cas and Dean push their new plastic wrapped mattress out the door before locking up, ripping off his nametag and running towards his car with a cry of thank you, curly hair just as crazy as the delight in his chocolate eyes.

After loading up the mattress, Cas turns to him and tilts his head. “Was that totally idiotic of me?”

“What? Asking for an application?” Dean ties the mattress down and laughs. “Cas, that was great. I’m proud of you, man. We haven’t even moved in yet and you already have a job.”

With an embarrassed blush, Cas climbs into the cab and waits for him. He stares at the application and worries his lip as they drive towards their new home. “Does that mean your fine with me doing this?”

Dean places his hand on Cas’ thigh. “Of course, you big dork. You’ll get the job and some spending money. You’ll be as proud of yourself as I am.”

Cas laces their fingers together and brings Dean’s hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles lightly, one at a time.

 

\---

 

With all of the time on their hands and stolen credit cards at their disposal, their home is re-painted and mostly repaired after only a few weeks. Sam comes over and helps almost every day, sometimes meeting up with other hunters and taking care of some petty hunts here and there. Dean is sweating bullets by the time the day is over and Cas is coming home, setting his keys on the counter with a heavy jingle and crouching down next to Dean to help place floorboards or touch up the paint near the edge of the wall.

Their room is almost put together, but they still sleep on the mattress with just a few pillows and blankets, waiting to buy furniture after the whole house is fixed up and tidy. Cas makes him paint the living room a royal blue and the kitchen a vibrant yellow and the mud room a gentle green. Their room stays a pleasant hazelnut, a warm color that makes Dean feel calm and safe.

Of course, demon traps go under the floorboards before they’re put down and salt lines the underside of the windowsills, only to be moved if someone were to pry them off and blow it away with a silent whistle. Other precautions are littered everywhere, but some weapons have to wait for a piece of furniture to hide them away.

Sam helps with the manual labor, mostly in the backyard. They mow and fertilize while Cas pulls up weeds from the garden, accidentally wiping dirt across his cheek at one point. It’s so simple and lovely and Dean’s heartrate only rises when he’s excited and happy, rather than having his pulse race from having clammy hands wrapped around his neck.

It’s nice, not having to hunt and get dirty with blood. Dirt and sunbaked skin is the perfect antithesis after a long day of getting something done that will stay permanent for, hopefully, a very long time.

After finishing up with most of the interior, Dean moves on to the outside. By luck, they had found the exact match to the light blue hue painted thinly on the house. They set to work, rolling on two thick coats and outlining edges with white.

The shutters get the same color yellow as the kitchen. After they dry and Dean has pried off the old flower boxes and replaced them, he sort of confesses to Cas that he loves them. They’re the perfect identifier for their little house, a detail that doesn’t mean much alone, but with the light blue and the chocolate doors and their prim yard, they’re definitely a seller.

Cas is in love with the simple things. The dormers topping the roof, the assortment of trees dotting the exterior and their bright leaves, when Dean has a smudge of paint on his neck and Cas immediately pushes him up against a wall to suck it off like a big sexy weirdo…

Searching for paint had been the easy part, strangely enough. But now it was time for furniture. Actual furniture that _they_ picked out, something according to both their tastes. They had never done this before. Not even Dean, who had settled down for a year with Lisa. But she had already had furniture and a house and a schedule that she most of the time stuck to.

But this was them. Figuring out their own thing, buying their own furniture and toothbrushes and necessities and, for the first time, not at some sketchy gas station but at an actual _Target_.

Even that was amazing.

_Target_.

That place was a little piece of heaven. Dean almost believed that he could live there if they would let him. It’s a bit pricey in some cases, but it’s somehow homey and fun and Cas loves trailing through the home décor section and touching every single soft looking object in his path and grinning madly.

They had been eating out this whole time, but Dean was hit with the realization that they should probably get groceries. He voices his opinion when Cas gets home one day, wiping off his hands on a towel and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

“So… I think we should get some groceries tonight,” Dean says, picking at a spot of yellow on his thumb.

Cas unclips his name tag and unbuttons the top of his shirt, tilting his head. “Do we have enough money for that?”

“We can make it,” Dean offers, grinning.

“Okay. If you’re sure.” Cas smiles. “Let’s go.”

They go to Target, of course, and Dean pushes the cart with a broken wheel while Cas darts through the aisles, suggesting certain things and either throwing them in the cart, placing them back or giving Dean puppy eyes.

Dean usually gives in, but _of course_ when it comes to Dean wanting something, Cas tells him to put it back.

Glorious bastard. He just wants some goddamn muffins, is it that horrible of a request?

They get milk and eggs and beer (duh) and bread and cheese and bell peppers- so much stuff Dean has always wanted, but was denied, because it wasn’t “useful” or “worth it”.

Ha! Screw that! Dean will stuff as many Twinkies as he wants into his mouth before Cas tells him to stop and nobody (else) can tell him no!

They’re stuck with their ancient refrigerator for the time being, but it still feels good to carry in groceries and put all the items in their designated place. Dean re-organizes after Cas has come and gone. For such a tidy guy, he isn’t that great at putting things away.

They argue over whether the ketchup should go in the pantry or the fridge.

“Dean, it should be cold.”

“That’s stupid. Who cares, Cas?”

“Right. So…”

“Don’t you _dare_ put that in their!”

“Oops. Already is.”

“Two can play that game.”

“ _Dean_!”

“Oops.”

Cas tackles him to the floor.

Dean bangs his elbow on the tile, but he’s too busy being tackled viciously to notice.

“Son of a bitch, Cas- Dammit- You sneaky, little- bitch!”

“I don’t understand what a dog has to do with this, Dean.”

“ _Shit_!” Dean chortles and tries to pry his arms out from under Cas’ knees. “I dislike you a lot right now.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Cas eventually stops once Dean’s too worn out to wiggle anymore. “Ready to put the ketchup in the fridge? Or am I going to have to tickle you some more?”

“Uhn.” Dean closes his eyes and tries to sleep.

“You’re moronic.”

“Aw, sweetheart, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Dean drawls.

“Ha.” Cas bends down and swiftly kisses him on the collar bone. “Get up. Someone is probably stealing your car.”

“Oh, they better hope not. Or they’ll regret it for the rest of their measly days.”

Cas shakes his head in amusement and heads out the door.

 

\---

 

“Eileen is going to come live at the bunker,” Sam announces over dinner at their new dining room table, a tiny, red and distressed table that seats four.

He tries to play it down, but Dean notices the sparkle in his eyes as he stabs at his salad. He’s clearly ecstatic and it makes Dean glad, knowing that his little brother won’t be all alone underground.

“And I’ve been learning sign language,” Sam continues with a smile. “I’m just glad we’re not the only Men of Letters left.”

“That’s awesome!” Dean claps Sam on the back. “I’m happy for you. She’s pretty cool, Sammy.”

“I hope to meet her soon,” Cas chimes in. “She sounds wonderful.”

“She is. We’ve been texting ever since that Banshee hunt and we even Skype sometimes so she can teach me some stuff.” A blush spreads across Sam’s cheeks.

Dean shoots Cas a suggestive smirk. “Look’s like Sammy’s gotta wittle crushy crush,” he jokes.

“Shut up.”

“But he’s in _loveeee_ …”

“Dean.”

“ _Do_ you like her, Sam?” Cas asks, smiling gently with raised eyebrows.

Sam blushes further. “Yeah. Sort of. Maybe. Yes.”

“That’s great! And, hey, don’t worry about closing any doors since we won’t be there… You got the whole place to yourselves!”

Sam sputters and stands up quickly. “I’m gonna go put this, um, in the sink.” He scurries away.

“Aw, poor guy.” Dean sips on his beer.

Cas leans forward and gives him a look. “You better be nice. Sam is technically our first guest.”

Scoffing, Dean stands and scoops up their plates. “I’ll start being nice when you start putting your towels in the goddamn hamper.”

“Hey!”

“Just saying.”

 

\---

 

In the early morning sun pouring through the white curtains and illuminating the kitchen, Dean attempts to fix up the best damn batch of waffles he possibly can. It goes well, surprisingly, and he manages to not make too terrible of a mess that will be hell to clean up later.

He places a fresh stack on one of Cas’ fancy flower plates, setting that on a tray along with two glasses of milk and syrup and a tiny vase with a single peony with dazzling coral petals. It takes some maneuvering and toppling silverware, but Dean completes his journey up the stairs, which have suddenly become a steep mountain set on throwing him off with jutting rocks.

With a sly grin, Dean pushes open the door to their bedroom.

Cas is on his stomach, covers thrown over his legs, his t-shirt pushed halfway up his back and revealing smooth, tan skin that Dean has marked up more than once. His hair is a mess, just the way Dean likes it, and he looks adorable.

Even though he sort of drools when he’s dead asleep. But that’s adorable too.

“Hey,” Dean whispers, bumping Cas’ arm with his knee. “Wake up, sleeping beauty. Breakfast is here.”

Cas stirs and sniffs lightly, a sleepy smile growing lightly on his lips.

“Don’t make me drag your ass out from under those covers, because believe me, I’m not afraid to.”

“You should be,” Cas mumbles. “I’d kick your ass.”

“In your wildest dreams.” Dean knows that he would, but he isn’t one to offer the information. “Get up.”

Cas slowly pushes himself up, his shirt gliding back down. “Wait.” Cas looks back with blurry eyes, confused. “Did… You made me breakfast? In bed?”

Blushing, Dean settles down next to him, careful to not spill the tray’s contents everywhere. “Well, yeah. I just wanted to, uh…” He’s at a loss for the correct words, ones that will explain everything he’s feeling, but he’s not quite good at that.

“I understand.” Cas smiles. “Thank you. You’re sweet.”

“Yeah.” Dean scratches the back of his head and cups Cas’ cheek for a second before propping up against the pillows and handing Cas a glass.

Cas munches on a waffle, thinking thoughtfully as he runs his hand over their new bedspread. It’s elegant, but not too girly for Dean’s taste. It’s fluffy and warm and Dean likes the way it keeps out the cold while also being light enough to not suffocate in. Dean sips on some milk and watches Cas with a steady heartbeat.

“Whatcha thinkin’ bout?”

Cas glances over at him and then back at the bed. “Just… About how lucky I am.”

Dean waits, but Cas doesn’t continue. “Wanna elaborate?”

Cas finishes his waffle and takes a drink of milk before slipping down the bed and placing his head on the pillow. “I’m thankful for you,” he says softly, gripping Dean’s hand. “I have lived my entire life, both in Heaven and on Earth, believing that nothing good would ever come. Only destruction, the downfall of my brethren…” Cas turns his head and closes his eyes. “God left. Orders were considered presumptuous, just as my own actions were. I have failed time and time again, but the one thing I will never regret…” Cas looks up at him. “Is saving you, Dean.”

Something heavy, but emotionally refreshing, rushes through Dean. His heart soars above and beyond and Dean sees that he is thankful for Cas too and that after all he has done, Cas has stayed. “I love you,” he whispers, eyes slipping closed and heart pounding ferociously, in the best way possible.

“And I, you.” Cas kisses the dip of his wrist. “I want to spend my forever with you Dean.”

Moaning lightly from the goodness of it all and Cas’ words and his lips against the inside of Dean’s thumb, Dean holds Cas’ hand as if he might float away without it as his anchor.

His next sentence punches him in the stomach, but the pain is welcome.

“Marry me,” Dean indulges lightly, also sliding down so he’s at eye level with Cas. His heart is speeding up and his body feels like it’s floating away. “Please, Cas. I want to have this with you. Everything. Every single goddamn thing we’ve only dreamed about.”

Cas’ eyes widen, lips parting.

“You don’t have to give me an answer-”

“Yes. Dean, _yes_. Please. I- yes.”

“Yeah?”

“What did I just say, Dean Winchester?” Cas tries to glare at him, but something exquisitely beautiful draws over his face and he’s so in awe that Dean laughs and then weeps a bit.

“That you’ll marry me,” Dean whispers.

“Yeah.”

“So… Shit, really?”

“Dean.”

“Okay.”

Cas cups his face and kisses him, so tender, passionate. Dean’s heart leaps like a frog on steroids.

After a few moments, Cas pulls away. “I- Can I…?”

“I’ll call Sam. You call Claire. Let’s make this shit official.” Dean grins.

With another kiss, and then another, and then a few darkly sexy promises of what’ll happen later since Cas has to go to work in like thirty minutes, Cas jumps up and dresses quickly, grinning and blushing like crazy, avoiding Dean’s eye while both capturing his gaze without letting go. Dean stands and follows Cas down to the living room, sitting down on their comfy grey sofa before springing back up from nerves, watching as Cas fails at pinning his nametag on.

Dean does it for him, even though he’s sort of shaking too, and Cas kisses him up against the wall for a few minutes, whispering _I love you_ over and over again, never failing to make Dean’s skin tingle every single time it meets his ears.

“Cas, dude, you’re going to be late,” Dean says between kisses.

“Oh. Shit.” Dean laughs. “I’ll- dammit. I don’t want to go. Maybe I should call in sick?”

Dean rolls his eyes and kisses Cas’ chin. “Don’t be stupid. We’re already straying on being broke. Need the money. You need the job. Just… Convince Frank to let you come home early, okay?”

Cas grips his t-shirt and peers into his eyes. “I love you.”

Dean leans in and brushes their noses together. “I love you too. Go.”

“Okay.” Cas grabs his keys, checks his hair and nametag in the mirror above the couch, and kisses Dean soundly one last time before running off.

“I love you!” Dean hears.

“I love you too, you dork,” Dean says to himself. He sits down on the couch and stares into space, not truly believing what just happened _actually_ happened.

Is love supposed to make you feel this invincible?

 

\---

 

Sam isn’t all that impressed.

Of course, he’s excited for them. He did squeal and jump around on his large moose legs and Dean could hear him shouting at Eileen before he apparently realized that she wouldn’t hear him.

“Shit. I keep doing that, Dean! _Oh my god_ , I am a horrible person,” Sam exclaims.

Dean laughs and has to sit down at the kitchen table because suddenly, his legs are giving out from all of the joy rushing through him.

Sam has to set down his phone to sign to Eileen, but Dean hears a high-pitched squeal before rustling. He really prays they aren’t making out while he’s only a few feet away. Technically.

Then, “Eileen is freaking out! She wants to come out and meet Cas and make plans,” Sam exclaims.

“That’s great.” Dean sticks the phone in between his ear and shoulder. He unscrews the peanut butter jar and sticks a fancy spoon inside, licking the contents off with flourish, because he realized a few weeks ago that when he’s ecstatic, he tends to eat.

“Yeah. So… Cool. Knew it would happen someday soon. You guys have been in love for, like, years.”

Dean rolls his eyes even though it’s true.

“I’m guessing this was a spur of the moment thing,” Sam says.

“Yeah. Pretty much. But it was the right time. I’m happy, Sammy. And I don’t regret it.”

“I don’t doubt it! So…” Sam pauses. “Have you gotten a ring?”

Dean’s heart drops. “Fuck.”

 

\---

 

Whereas Dean would be fixing something in their house or making a supply run- wait, _grocery run_ (he still has to get out of the hunter state of mind) - he instead spends the whole day searching for the perfect ring.

There aren’t many jewelers in this small town, but Dean figures he’ll be able to find something that will suit his dorky, blue-eyed fiancé.

_Fiancé_. Holy-

Baby’s purr is familiar and it helps calm down his nerves, but it doesn’t solve all of his problems.

Of course, Dean could just give Cas a ring pop and he’d probably bend over backwards in utter joy, but he’s better than that. Cas deserves something amazing and special and preferably _non-edible_.

One placed called _Put a ring on it_ looks alright. Seems to be more for heterosexual couples who love corny shit and hearts and “chocolate diamonds”, but Dean’s desperate. He really should have thought this through a bit more.

Not that he was regretting it or wishing he hadn’t done it.

It’s that he didn’t do anything special or symbolic. Nothing significant that they could tell their friends that would cause them to swoon from adorableness. And Dean didn’t even give him a ring!

God, he is so cheap.

Well, right now he’s not. He will buy the best ring he can, no matter the price.

“How much is this one?” Dean asks, pointing into the case chock full of sparkling jewels.

The women behind the counter looks at what he is pointing at, hand clasped behind her back. Her upper lip turns out and she gives him a once-over, judging him thoroughly. She tells him the price.

Dean gets the hell out of there before he gets him and Cas thrown out of their house, forced to live in a refrigerator box for eternity.

So, maybe he isn’t able to afford a ring for ten thousand dollars. No biggie! Dean reminds himself that Cas’ll probably love anything he throws his way. Or, rather, hands his way.

It’s many hours and an order of large Mcdonald’s fries past noon that Dean stops. Literally. In the middle of the street, causing many patrons to honk angrily behind him. He immediately scoots forward, but he’s still warped up in realization-

He has his mom’s ring!

A perfectly good ring that’s not too flashy, yet means a lot and can probably be resized to fit Cas’ finger.

Dean grins and turns up AC/DC and thanks his conscience for reminding him. Even if it is about ten hours late.

The ring had begun to chafe a few years back, due to hunting and getting blood all over his hands and that one time where he lost it in a body while digging up the grave and it took him an hour to find it.

So after carefully cleaning it off, Dean had packed it away somewhere, and placed it… Again, somewhere.

Gosh, he really has to find that thing.

 

\---

 

Cas’ skin glows in the sun drifting through the open window, curtains fluttering in the breeze.

He moans deeply, hands on Dean’s chest, riding him slow and deliberately, head thrown back and exposing a smooth column of delicate skin.

Dean’s hands tighten on Cas’ hips, thumbs rubbing over sharp hipbones, staring it complete awe.

“God, you’re perfect,” Dean breathes, bucking up and causing Cas to inhale sharply.

“ _Fuck_.” Cas’ head drops and he circles faster, cock stiffening against Dean’s belly. “Shit, I love you so much, so fucking much.”

Dean moans deeply, ecstasy rolling through his body and he pulls Cas down into a sloppy kiss, thrusting up wildly. Cas’ mouth slips down Dean’s jaw and to his neck, whimpering lightly. “Love you too,” Dean whispers, gripping Cas’ lower back, other hand moving up to his hair and fingers tugging at the soft strands. “Know I do.”

Cas chuckles and trails his fingertips down Dean’s chest, to the tiny pocket of flub on his tummy.

“Stahp,” Dean complains batting his hand away.

“Shush. I love everything about you, you idiot.”

“You do realize we are in the middle of having sex, right?”

“Then fuck me harder and take my breath away,” Cas hisses, biting Dean’s bottom lip.

Dean takes him up on the offer and sits up, snapping his hips up and nestling his cock deep inside Cas without hesitation. It only takes a few more thrusts and whispering some dirty thoughts into Cas’ ear for the man on him to hit climax and gasp and come on both of their stomachs.

Dean follows quickly afterwards, murmuring nonsense while Cas kisses his sweaty forehead and rubs the skin behind his ear tenderly. “I can’t wait to marry you,” he says softly.

With a sated smile, Dean pushes the curly strands of dark hair behind Cas’ ear. “Me neither. This is kind of out of the blue, but damn, you need a haircut.”

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes him down onto the pillows, kissing him gently and resting his forehead against Dean’s. “By the way, Frank and Roy will be here in, hmm, about an hour or so.”

Dean’s eyes snap open. “What?”

 

\---

 

The doorbell rings.

“Do I really have to dress like this?” Dean grumbles, stretching the collar on his button up, _fully_ buttoned, up to his freaking chin.

Cas gives him a look and grips the hem of Dean’s shirt, tugging it down over his neatly ironed jeans. “You look handsome.”

“And I don’t any _other_ time?”

“I’d think our earlier endeavors would answer your question,” Cas deadpans, raising an eyebrow.

The doorbell rings again and Dean can hear faint arguing on the other side of the door.

“Just be nice,” Cas says, hands cupping Dean’s face. “Eat dinner, be polite and when they leave…” He bites his lip and gives him puppy eyes. “You get your dessert.”

Dean opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. Cas grips his arm before opening the door.

“Cas!” Frank grins and throws his arms tightly around Cas, curly hair brushing just the bottom of his chin. He pulls away and looks Dean up and down, personality a great contrast compared to the last time they talked. “And _Dean_. You handsome devil, God, I could kiss you right now!”

He embraces Dean just as snug.

“I’d suggest not kissing the married man.” Franks pulls away with a sly grin and looks back at his husband Roy, who has an eyebrow raised, but an amused smile on his face.

Compared to the way Frank acted at the mattress emporium, he is the biggest ball of sunshine Dean has ever seen. Roy seems a bit less cuddly, but Cas has told him just how kind both of them are. Roy has muscles on his arms the size of infants and a jaw so sharp Dean could slice bread with it. His hair is golden and eyes a dulled blue, like dish soap mixed with puffy clouds before a thunderstorm.

He’s handsome, and Frank is obviously completely enamored with the big guy. He keeps giving him doe-eyed looks and touching him on the arm, and back. “Oh, stop being so tight, babe,” Frank says, skimming Roy’s cheek with his fingers.

With a grin, Roy kisses him on the nose and steps across the threshold, closing the door softly behind him.

Frank and Cas lead the way, whispering about something like two ecstatic little kids. “Nice place,” Roy comments, gazing up fondly at the light fixture, eyes scanning the wood and then resting on Dean.

“Thanks. Took a lot of work to get it in this position, but it’s worth it.” Dean grins and jabs his thumb back. “Wanna beer? Soda?”

“Beer sounds great.”

They head towards the kitchen. Frank is insisting on fixing up their dinner and Cas is blushing ferociously, trying to hand him potholders before the dude burns his hands off.

Since Sam can’t always come over, it’s nice to have found some others who actually want to hang with them. Frank and Roy might be a bit younger, but they’re fun and they don’t talk about the most recent monster they’ve killed. They talk normally about their life and love and what they want to do with their house and how they plan on getting five dogs someday… Once they get their crap together.

“You see, I’m just not very…” Frank snaps his fingers and grimaces. “Dammit, what’s the word?”

“Responsible?” Roy offers, sticking a forkful of noodles in his mouth.

“Right! I would get a dog, or two, or ten, but once they grew up and started to do _doggy_ things… Yeah, so maybe not.” Frank laughs. “I would end up leaving it all up to Roy and he’d probably divorce me, so, that wouldn’t be good.”

“Never,” Roy says automatically, staring at his plate of baked macaroni seriously.

Cas meets Dean’s eyes over the rim of his water glass.

Frank pats Roy’s hand from across the table and sips on his beer and continues jabbering on.

Dean realizes that they probably do this all the time. Like, maybe it’s one of their things. Frank says something jokingly, Roy reassures him even though he doesn’t really have to.

Sort of cute. Reassuring.

Cas nudges Dean’s foot gently under the table and slides their ankles together.

Dean can’t help the smile that spreads across his face.

 

 

\---

 

It’s all fun and décor until someone gets a paper cut.

It shouldn’t hurt as bad as it does, but Dean can’t help squeaking like an overgrown baby at the thin spurt of sharp pain that runs down the length of his forefinger and the sight of the tiny trail of blood that follows.

He flops back on the floor and groans.

So much for unblemished skin. Well, Dean lost that card long ago, but still.

Dean pulls out his phone and calls Cas.

“Hello?”

“Uh, hey.” Dean coughs and looks at the ceiling of the spare bedroom. “So, um, on your way home…”

“Dean? What? What’s wrong?”

He grimaces at the worry etching Cas’ voice.

“Nothing! Promise! Just… Do you mind buying some Band-Aids on your way home?”

“Of course…” Cas pauses. “What did you do? Did you hurt yourself?”

“Just a paper cut! No biggie, just hurts like hell, kind of…”

Cas chuckles. Dean hears him shift the phone and Frank’s voice in the background.

“Is that your lover!? Tell him I said _hellooo_!”

Cas laughs again and then it gets quieter, apart from Cas’ steady breath. “Sorry. Frank is insane.”

“Don’t doubt it,” Dean laughs, rolling over to pick at the crackling floorboards.

“I will buy you Band-Aids on my way home, okay? Just… Stich it up or something.”

“You really know nothing about paper cuts do you?”

Cas scoffs and Dean smiles.

“Shut up. I’ll be home in a few hours, love.”

“Kay. Love ya.”

“I know.” Cas hangs up and Dean blinks at getting Han Solo’ed like an oblivious chump.

 

\---

 

Dean supposes Hello Kitty Band-Aids aren’t that horrible.

Cas fusses over him and makes him sit on the kitchen counter, standing in between his creaking knees and wrapping a bright pink band aid around Dean’s finger. “How much would it take for you to wear gloves?” Cas wonders out loud, thumb rubbing over the inside of Dean’s wrist gently.

“A kiss?” Dean offers.

With a scowl, Cas reaches over, hand brushing Dean’s hip as he pre-heats the oven to 375 degrees. Dean brushes Cas’ cheek with his knuckles and sighs. “I hate being here alone all day,” Dean risks saying. “Without you, it’s just a house. Nothin’ more.”

The corner of Cas’ lips dot up and he settles his palms on Dean’s thighs. “I would stay home all day with you if I could, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean sniffs and leans against the cabinets heavily in utter exhaustion. “Maybe I should get a job…”

“That might diminish the boredom,” Cas agrees.

“Okay.” Dean takes a deep breath and wipes invisible dirt from his nose. The Hello Kitty band aid tickles his upper lip. “I’ll… Do that Monday.”

Cas smiles. “And for now, you get me all weekend. And everybody is coming in tomorrow so we should probably prepare for that…”

“Hmm. Probably.” Dean nuzzles Cas’ hair before nibbling his earlobe. “Or…”

The oven beeps and Dean almost knees Cas in the crotch.

“Sorry.”

“I dislike you,” Cas mumbles, trying to pull away, but Dean grips his hips and pulls him close.

“Whatever. You ain’t getting’ rid of me now.”

Cas cups the back of his neck and kisses him soft, humming happily into his mouth. “I’ll worry even more now that you won’t be here waiting for me,” Cas confesses against his cheek.

“Hey, I can take care of myself, Mr. Over-Protective,” Dean says, poking Cas in the chest.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t worry.” They look into each other’s eyes until Dean starts to feel hot all over and like he really needs to get out of his dirt-caked jeans and t-shirt. “I’ll start on dinner. Frank wanted to come over so I’m not sure whether he’ll break in and eat our lasagna or not, so be prepared.”

Dean grins. “I’m always on my best behavior.”

“Huh. Not what I was thinking.” Cas pats him on the knee and pulls away to go grab ingredients from the pantry.

 

\---

 

Cas’ hair is sticking up every which way as he runs around, worrying about nothing and checking on the food even though Dean’s got it.

He doesn’t trust him or something.

“Dude, we know these people. Don’t have to worry so much.” Dean stirs the sauce and pokes his tongue out to taste it when Cas isn’t looking. “They aren’t expecting anything fancy.”

“This is supposed to be fancy, _Dean_ ,” Cas argues, hands tight on his hips. “We’re _engaged_ , you idiot.”

“Hey! You’ve never even been to anything remotely close to a wedding.”

“I have been around since the beginning of time, Dean. I think I know what our guests will be expecting and I _know_ how a wedding works.”

Dean turns and frowns at his fiancé who is glaring at him.

“We are _not_ going to do this now right? Like, tell me you’re joking.”

Cas raises his eyebrows in challenge.

“Oh my f-” Dean bites his lips and shakes his head. “Nope. Not gonna happen.”

There’s silence for a second, and Dean thinks Cas has left until he hears a creak in the floorboards.

“I’m guessing you didn’t get the pie, did you?”

Dean growls. “ _You never told me to get pie_!”

“Yes, I did. I specifically asked you to do that this morning!”

“No, you reminded me that there would _be_ pie, not that I would be the one getting it.”

“I thought that would have been a given, seeing as how I _reminded_ you a million times.”

Dean stomps over to Cas, who isn’t swayed. “You- Cas, you never said anything bout’ me going out and getting it! All you said was that I would have to help with the sauce and different shit.”

“Well, getting the pie was the _different shit_.”

Cas’ eyes flare a dark blue and Dean has trouble remembering whether Cas really did tell him to get the pie… His mood disintegrates further at the realization that he won’t be having pie this evening.

“Dean. Go get the pie.”

“No.”

“ _No?_ ”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“ _Because it’s for you, Dean!_ ”

Oh. Right…

“I don’t want pie,” he lies.

“Liar.”

“You don’t know me.”

Cas chuckles darkly and splays his palm over Dean’s chest. “Really? That’s your argument? I don’t _know_ you?”

“I don’t even know what the hell we’re arguing about,” Dean grumbles.

“Allow me to refresh your memory-”

Dean huffs and stomps past Cas and his insistent pestering towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

“To our room. Taken a nap or something.”

“Everyone will be here in a few hours!”

Dean reaches the top of the stairs. “Then I’ll be down in a _few hours_.”

He slams the door to their bedroom and tries not to think too much about their first fight in their new house. It’s not even that big of a deal so why is he acting this way?

Dean reminds himself that Cas is just stressed and maybe it was his fault for not listening as well as he should have.

“This is so stupid,” he groans into his pillow, pulling the covers over his head and trying not to act like a cry baby.

He stays that way for half an hour, contemplating whether he should just get over himself and go downstairs. But he doesn’t need to.

The door opens, and Dean stays still when Cas climbs onto the bed next to him and gets under the covers. His body heat is comforting, but Cas is still too far away for Dean’s liking.

It starts to get stuffy, so Dean pops his head over the covers and stares at the ceiling.

“This isn’t just about the pie, is it?” he asks.

“I don’t know,” Cas answers, voice muffled.

The tick of Cas’ alarm clock is annoying as fuck, so Dean tries to break the silence.

“Our first fight.”

“This isn’t our first fight, Dean.”

“First one here.”

“That’s true.”

Dean stays quiet, but suddenly he hears a zipper and clothes shuffling around, and then Cas’ hand is on the band of his jeans. “Please?”

“You want-”

“ _Please_ ,” Cas says, voice needy and begging for forgiveness. “Dean, I just- I _need you_. So bad.”

Dean doesn’t need to hear anymore.

He helps Cas pull his clothes off, not without difficulty, and Cas throws them somewhere before moving the covers away so Dean can see him.

Cas looks at him with something that burns hot and deep, and then he’s rolling onto his stomach.

Dean stretches him out with one, two fingers, and then four before covering Cas’ body with his own and sliding home without resistance.

Cas moans quietly into the pillow, hands fisting into the sheets. He’s tight and perfect around Dean’s cock, and he hikes his leg up so Dean can have a better angle. “Shit, Dean, please,” Cas gasps, muscles shifting under the tan skin of his back, body rolling with Dean’s sharp thrusts.

“Please what, baby?” Dean whispers, fingers tightening on Cas’ hip, hairline beading with sweat. “What do you want?”

“I- _shit_ \- please-”

“Hmm?” Dean pulls out, aggravatingly slow, Cas groaning in annoyance as he slips out.

Dean kisses the nape of Cas’ neck.

“Turn over.”

Cas, docile and aching, rolls over and looks up at him with glazed blue eyes, chest heaving.

Dean doesn’t look away as he bends Cas’ right knee and thrusts back into him, hot and swift, holding back a wet moan as he does so. “So fucking good for me, Cas,” Dean murmurs, picking up the pace, thrusting as fast as he can. “Always so- _shit_ \- always so fucking perfect.”

Cas moans at the praise, but he’s speechless and Dean feels lustful pride sweep through his chest. He loves the way Cas looks underneath him, his head rolling against the pillow, plush lips open in a silent _oh_ , eyes fluttering shut. He’s beautiful, everything, _Dean’s_.

Dean grabs Cas’ dick, stripping it wildly, thumb rubbing pre-come over the shaft.

“Oh, _Dean_ ,” Cas moans, heels digging into his lower back.

“Can you tell me what you want now?” Dean licks a clean stripe up Cas’ neck, earning another gasp. “Huh? Wanna tell me baby?”

He fucks into Cas slow and steady, and he finally, _finally_ , hits Cas’ prostate.

“Oh fuck,” Cas groans, surging up and rolling his hips.

Dean hits that perfect spot over and over again, both of them almost over the edge. “What do you want?”

Cas licks his lips and squeezes Dean’s shoulder. “Want you to come in my mouth,” Cas says, eyes still closed.

Dean almost comes from that sentence alone, but he pulls out quickly, gripping the base of his cock. Cas whines from the loss of contact, but once Dean has situated himself over Cas face, dick hanging over Cas’ mouth, he is grabbing Dean’s hips and licking tentatively at the head.

Cas slides Dean’s cock all the way into his mouth, gag-reflex be damned, moaning like a fucking pornstar.

In less than five seconds, Dean is spilling down Cas’ throat, head thrown back and insides feelings like molten gold.

Cas swallows it all, licking Dean clean before pulling away.

Dean’s dick is flaccid, but Cas still hasn’t come yet, and Dean isn’t one to half-ass sex.

He sits back and pulls Cas into his lap, guiding his dick back into Cas’ slick and gaping hole, not wasting time and bucking up violently.

Gripping Dean’s hair tightly, on the edge of painful, Cas bounces and moans Dean’s name loudly before coming all over Dean’s chest. He looks gorgeous as he comes, and Dean kisses him on shoulder, the neck, the corner of his panting mouth.

Dean lays back, draping Cas over his slick covered chest, trying to catch the breath Cas took away. “Fuck, Cas, so amazing,” Dean says. He chuckles after a moment, rubbing Cas’ back gently. “Goddamn, if all make up sex is like this, I vote we fight more.”

Cas moves, despite both of their useless limbs, and kisses Dean firmly on the lips.

“Okay,” Cas agrees quietly.

 

\---

 

It’s in the middle of dessert in their freshly renovated backyard under the stars when Dean pulls out his mom’s ring.

The conversation dies down and Cas’ eyes go wide, hands white knuckled on the edge of his chair.

Dean knows this isn’t the most conventional moment in history, especially when practically everyone he knows is here in front of him, staring, as he drops shakily to one knee and avoids their eyes.

The fire pit roars and something chirps a melody in the tall grasses lining the fence and Claire giggles behind her hand.

“Didn’t, uh, really have a chance to pick out a ring,” Dean says, swallowing thickly and looking up at Cas, terrified.

Cas is frozen, eyes moving from Dean’s face to the ring.

“It wasn’t exactly proper either,” Dean continues, clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head. “And knowing you, I think you deserve something real. Something… Normal.”

Cas actually laughs at that and Dean looks up, confused.

“Dean…” Cas shakes his head and smiles, opening his mouth and then closing it. He looks over at Sam, who is most likely crying. “When has anything ever been _normal_ between us?”

Dean’s thoughts falter.

“I don’t want normal, Dean,” Cas says, gripping Dean’s wrist. “I don’t care about anything but getting to spend the rest of my life with _you_.”

“Aww,” Frank breathes nearby.

Cas smiles and holds out his left hand.

Dean tries not to shake, but it’s hard, sliding Cas’ finger through this tiny goddamn hole…

“Uh, Dean?” Sam calls.

“Sam, not _now_. Can’t you see I’m in the middle of something?” Dean yanks Cas’ hand closer and tries screwing the ring on, but it- just- won’t- _fit_.

“I believe it may possibly be too small, Dean,” Cas whispers.

“Yeah. Right.”

Dean’s heart is pounding.

“Yes. Again, yes, Dean. I will marry you.”

Cas grins and sinks down into his lap to kiss him, cupping his face.

Everyone whoops and hollers and Jody even lets out a piercing whistle.

Dean wraps his arms around Cas’ back and dips him the best he can, littering kisses all over his mouth and cheeks.

“Okay, okay!” Sam protests, laughing heavily. “God, you two are disgusting.”

“Disgusting, but adorable!” Frank chimes in, bouncing excitedly in Roy’s lap.

Cas pulls away and his thumb wipes away something wet on Dean’s cheek.

Totally not tears. Nope. Not one bit.

 

\---

 

Normal couples wait for months, years, periods of time that make sense and correspond with life and jobs and holidays.

Well, screw that.

They’re not normal, and they sure as hell aren’t going to pretend they are.

It’s only a month later, solid preparations be damned. Evites, courtesy of Jody, were sent out to people Dean hadn’t seen in a long time and he’s actually surprised by all the encouragement and RSVPs they received.

Jody had smiled at him smugly after showing him.

It’s nowhere special.

Sam had opted for a church, but Dean feels bad juju just from crossing past any holy threshold, and Cas immediately acts incredibly uncomfortable anytime they come five feet away from one.

Nature is cool.

It smells safe and comfortable and Cas’ eyes sparkle in the sun, like a freaking mirage depicting Dean’s wildest imagination. Sam is apparently an ordained minister or something, but Dean regrets his decision to let Sam marry them, because the guy won’t stop smiling stupidly and stopping to wipe away non-existent tears with his pristine white handkerchief.

Cas is trying not to burst out in laughter, as is Dean, but they share looks that keep them both at bay.

And who knew Cas looked so fucking sexy in a suit?

Dean looks out at the crowd and his heart aches.

There’s Jody, Donna and Alex. Frank and Roy. Claire, who had been forced into a brilliantly blue dress that looks beautiful on her. Eileen is in the front row, smiling at them, her long hair curly and her long, sleek dress accentuating curves Dean had never realized she had.

Even Garth is there with his whole pack. He’s grinning like an idiot, a baby in his arms, another in his wife’s.

There are a few more people who Dean would have liked to see there. Some of whom he has lost touch with, some who are gone, some who would have been proud of how he had stood the tests of time and the mockery of thousands.

He misses Charlie. And Kevin. Bobby, Jo, Ellen, even Ash… Mary should be here. And, maybe, even his father.

Dean wishes they were here to watch.

“You guys can bring up the rings now,” Sam says politely, waving two of the children from Garth’s pack over.

They blush as they hand the tiny boxes to Cas and Dean, scurrying away and leaving flower petals in their wake.

Everyone is silent while Dean opens his box with a noisy clamp, pulling out Cas’ ring. It had been resized a few weeks ago and now, as he takes Cas’ hand and avoids his lightning gaze, it slides perfectly onto his ring finger.

It looks so _right_ on Cas’ hand.

Taking a deep breath, Cas looks at it and then opens his own box. Dean hadn’t seen his ring yet, but he’s deeply surprised, astonished really, at the sight of it. It’s simple, a silver band with something engraved on the inside.

Dean wants to read the inscription now, but he’s afraid he might cry.

So he holds out his shaking hand, and Cas slides it on his finger and doesn’t let go after he’s done.

“Vows?” Sam says, smiling gently.

Cas looks up at Dean and nods, gesturing for him to go first.

The wrinkled piece of paper in the inside pocket of his suit jacket crinkles as Dean pulls it out. The words are a blur, tears swelling up.

Dean stuffs it back into his pocket.

“Cas…” Dean takes another deep breath. “Castiel. I’ve never been one for words. I’ll never be able to say the right thing after a fight, or when I screw up or when you need me the most. Letters put together to make words… That shit’s difficult.”

He blushes.

“But in the scheme of things, talk is cheap. I can’t promise that. I’m a stubborn asshole who deserves absolutely nothing and most certainly not you.”

Cas shakes his head slightly, but his eyes stay trained on Dean’s.

“But I can promise you this- I will never stop loving you. I’ll never give up, I’ll never abandon you or stop fighting for everything you are, Cas.” Dean wipes away the betrayal of tears streaming from the corners of his eyes and grips Cas’ hand tight. “I’ve lived my whole life on the run, afraid of the future and what everyone wanted me to be. And the only thing that has made sense along the way were those who actually cared about me.

“And I’ve never believed in love, Cas. I’ve never believed in something that doesn’t seem to exist. The evil that runs through this world rampant and untrained has hardened me in a lot of ways. But when I met you…” Dean laughs and ducks his head, because this is surreal. This is absolutely insane.

“I believe, Cas. I believe in you and our love and the sacrifices you’ve made for me time after time… And forever is a lot to ask, but _dammit_ , I want it with you. Castiel, you make me… _Me_.”

Everyone is sniffling in the crowd and Cas is in complete dysfunction, lips quivering and eyes watering.

“Honestly,” Cas says, licking his lips. “I don’t know how I will be able to top that.”

Everyone laughs and Dean wipes his face as best as he can.

Cas ruffles his hair and looks at the pine needles under their feet. “The day I raised you from Hell was not unlike any other,” he begins and Dean can’t help cowering under the deep affection already in Cas’ tone. “You were a mere object, a bright soul in the midst of darkness and not until I rested my hand upon you did I realize how much you were going to fuck up my life.”

Everyone laughs and Sam snorts and cries in unison.

“Every day has been a treasure. The bad, the good, the rotten and horrid consequences of dire actions, once thought to be right. Ending completely wrong. I’ve hurt you and I’ve left you. There were times when I wanted to leave you forever, wipe your memory clean and leave the happy thoughts and dreams in my wake.

“But from the moment your soul and my grace met, I knew I’d be tethered to you forever.”

Dean chokes up a bit. It should sound cheesy, but it’s not. It’s the goddamn truth, straight forward and honest.

Cas smiles. “I can’t recall the day I permanently fell in love with you. But I experience the feeling, the emotion and thrill you give me every moment of every day. I miss you when you’re ten feet away and I feel cold without your touch. And ever since I began to realize how much I cared for you and how I would do anything for you, I promised myself one thing.

“Dean Winchester, I will not love you until the last of your days, but until the last of mine. And that…” Cas looks down and then back up again, eyelashes glistening, lips pressing together. “Even when the rest of my endeavors fail and I’m reduced to nothing... _That_ is a promise I will keep until the end of time.”

Sam pronounces them husband and husband.

And instead of Dean taking the lead, Cas dips him and kisses him deeply. It sends the same thrill it did when Cas first kissed him, that ordinary day in the Bunker kitchen with Dean whimpering against Cas’ lips and the chocolate chip pancakes on the griddle behind him burning to crisps.

Everyone cheers, the sound waking up hundreds of birds tucked away in the towering oaks, sending something painfully wonderful through Dean’s chest.

He prays it not a heart attack.

“I love you,” Cas breathes.

Dean pulls him in again by his tie.

“I know.”

 

\---

 

The reception is….

Well, Dean will just have to say that it’s different from what he expected.

It’s at this fancy place that Jody reserved- that wonderful woman deserves some cash money- and it had been slow at first. Everyone was talking, hugging Dean and Cas, whispering date ideas and some _exceptionally_ dirty bed ideas. (Yes, it was Frank.)

Then, Claire started playing DJ and everyone gathered on the dance floor and went at it. Dancing wise.

Garth and his wife are awkward, but adorable, all long limbs and eccentric giggles. Frank and Roy barely separate from each other. Everyone else just lets go and grabs random partners and makes up dance moves that make Dean choke on his liquor.

Cas reappears from the bar, carrying a wine glass in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Hey, put that away!” Dean jokes, swatting at Cas’ arm.

“Shush. Just checking our flights,” Cas says, sticking it back into his pocket.

Dean grins and pulls Cas close.

They watch their family dance about like savage squirrels on drugs. Dean loves them all.

He glances over at Claire. She grins and raises her eyebrows suggestively and then the song dies away.

“Well,” Claire says into the microphone, smiling. “I do believe it is time for the married couple to grace us with interpretive dance. How about it guys?”

Cas’ eyes widen and he grips Dean’s arm. “Dean, what if I don’t know how to dance?”

“We’ll just make something up,” Dean answers. “How hard can it be?”

He places out his hand and bows. “Would you do me the honor of joining me in an embarrassing and possibly life threatening dance routine, Mr. Winchester?”

Cas’ eyes lighten up and he blushes, smiling so bright it makes Dean’s heart leap.

“Of course.”

Dean whisks him onto the dance floor like some romantically cliché movie scene. A slow song starts up, and Dean gestures for everyone to dance, because he seriously does not want to be shunned for his dancing skills on his wedding day.

Especially not with Sam around.

He takes Cas’ hand in his own, placing the other on his hip. “Trust me. We’ll look stupid, no worries.”

Cas frowns and then realizes he’s kidding. “Hey…”

Dean pulls him close and murmurs into his ear. “Can’t wait to get away with you.”

“Mmm.” Cas spins them, taking the lead, fingers playing with the hair on the nape of Dean’s neck. “I’ve never been to the beach before.”

“You’ll love it.”

Dean presses his cheek to Cas’ and tells him about how the ocean water will feel circling his ankles, the sand under his soles, the sun bearing down like a beacon and the cool breeze that will drift through their open window, salty and fresh.

Cas sighs against him contentedly. “I love this. I love _you_.”

“I love you too, Mr. Winchester.”

Cas laughs. “I love that.”

“Me too.”

 

\---

 

He’s _married_.

Dean Winchester is married to a man whom he loves more than pie itself.

And that’s saying a lot. Dean loves him some pie.

Even after the pie tower- substitute for wedding cake- and champagne that included knocking glasses with pretty much everyone, Dean is psyched.

For the honeymoon, for Cas’ hand in his, their life together afterwards.

Everyone had waved, cried, whooped as they drove away in the Impala, decked out in washable chalk stating “Just Hitched!” on the back windshield and cans trailing after them.

It’s the cheesiest fucking thing Dean has ever done, and that’s saying a lot.

Once everyone is out of sight, Dean pulls over and rips them off.

Cas’ eyes are wide and nervous when he gets back into the driver’s seat. “Um, Dean…”

“Just, don’t.”

Cas sighs and pinches Dean affectionately. “Are you calm?”

“Yes,” Dean lies.

“You should read what I wrote on your ring,” Cas suggests.

Pulling it off, Dean leans back and studies the words.

_Until the last of my days. Love, Cas._

A fresh waterfall of tears descends upon Dean’s cheeks. He put the Impala in drive and grips Cas’ hand tightly, having trouble speaking.

 

\---

 

The airport is hellish, but they somehow make it to their seats on time. Cas in sunglasses is high on Dean’s list of sexy things. They lean against each other and whisper nonsense and touch like there’s no tomorrow.

Cas gets tipsy off the flight’s wine.

It’s wild and stupid and everything Dean has ever wished for.

California is fantastic.

Their hotel room is fancy and Cas is mesmerized by the soap. They flop back on the King sized bed and Dean really does plan on kissing Cas to oblivion, but, like a couple of oldies, they drift off hand in hand.

First sex as a married couple occurs the following morning, and through the first part of it, Dean is still half asleep. But once Cas starts sinking down on his cock and making obscenely hot noises, he’s wide awake.

They both come with each other’s names and adoration on their lips.

 

\---

 

They make it home after a week of love and fun and sticky sweet shit.

Everyone keeps checking on them, and Sam won’t stop bugging him about giving back the toaster Dean stole from the Bunker before they moved.

Apparently he’s supposed to act like an adult and _buy_ one.

Cas takes him to Target as soon as they get back and buys him an industrial 4-slot toaster.

“It’s beautiful,” Dean whispers, plugging it in and pressing buttons just to see what might happen.

Setting it on fire might happen, apparently.

Cas puts it out calmly while Dean shrieks and begs him to save its life.

“Dean! Babe! Look, it’s fine. Everything’s okay…”

“You sure? Are you positive?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, Hot Buns, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Dean hugs the toaster to his chest.

“You are seriously kidding me.”

Dean really isn’t.

 

\---

 

It is a couple weeks later when Cas is forced to go to the laundry mat because their washer decided to break down, an event that included sputtering and a mini flood and Dean trying to mop it up in flamingo printed boxers and flip flops.

At the time, it was hilarious, but now Cas gets to spend most of his Sunday’s here until it gets fixed.

At first, it’s hellish. He goes from completing every level of Angry Birds to reading all the books he owns at the moment to staring at the continuous cycle of laundry spinning around and around and around…

But the second time he goes, there’s someone else there.

A young lady, having trouble pouring the fabric softener into the cup.

After offering his assistance, they strike up a conversation over the best detergent brand, progressing to the subject of delicates and the best way to wash blood stains out. The young woman is amazed by Cas’ lack of insolence while discussing the matter and she introduces herself as Riley Blake.

“I’m Castiel. Castiel Winchester.” Cas’ heart beats gradually faster at the words.

He’s a _Winchester_.

It’s a long conversation that carries on past the timer beeping on Cas’ washing machine. He’s intrigued by this independent woman with an array of brilliant ideas and jelly stains on her t-shirt. Riley stays to talk to him while his clothes are in the dryer, even though her clothes have been folded in her spray painted basket and she has no reason to stay.

They get on a different topic, one that changes Cas’ whole perspective of marriage and jobs and wall sockets.

It’s after speaking for almost two hours that Cas is offered something he suddenly realizes he _wants_. Something he desires.

Riley seems genuine and the sparkle in her eyes and the clear admiration for him is comforting.

Cas leaves with his head in the clouds, basket in his arms, a decision on his mind.

 

\---

 

“Dean…”

“Mmhmm?”

Cas sets down his book, head swimming with the same word read over and over again throughout the past half hour. The garage is cool, bringing a light sprinkle of goosebumps to Cas’ arms, but at the thought of asking Dean, he warms up quickly.

He rises from the steps and walks over to where Dean is on the floor, fixing something on the underside of the Impala’s body. Dean’s shirt rides up, revealing his cute little stomach. Grease is smeared on his forearms and he seems truly invested in the job at hand, but maybe that’s better for what Cas is about to ask.

Cas sits down and leans against Baby’s tire. “I was just wondering… Have you…” he swallows thickly and picks at a loose thread on his skinny jeans. “Have you ever thought about having kids?”

He hears a strange bang from under the car and Dean curses quietly, rolling out from under Baby rubbing his forehead. They look at each other for a second, but Cas looks away, suddenly ashamed for having even thinking that, let alone saying it.

“I’m sorry. Just, forget I said anything.”

He waits for Dean to move back under the car, but he doesn’t.

Cas throws caution to the wind and glances towards him again. Dean is staring at nothing, face clear of crease and frown lines. “No, I…” Dean sits up and looks out at the street, thinking. “I have.”

Cas’ eyebrows raise. “Oh… Really?”

“Well, yeah man. I mean, thinking about raising a family. Giving them the normal life I never had…” Dean wipes his hand off on a paper towel before settling it on Cas’ knee. “Are- have you thought bout’ it?”

Cas contemplates. “Yes. I… have been thinking.”

“Yeah.” Dean seems not exactly uncomfortable, but scared. Worried. And Cas understands where that comes from.

“Dean…”

“Yeah.”

They sit in silence. Cas’ heart is pounding.

“I met someone at the laundry mat today,” Cas says softly.

“Yeah?”

Cas nods. “We were talking and she was telling me about how she will be going to college in the fall… She asked me if I would like to adopt her baby.”

Dean freezes. He swallows thickly and Cas places his hand over Dean’s. Then he stands up and walks inside.

 

\---

 

Later that night in bed, Dean rolls over and nuzzles his head in Cas’ lap. Cas lifts his book and settles it on Dean’s shoulder, trailing his fingers through his hair. “We should talk about it,” Dean says.

Cas slowly sets the book down and skims Dean’s face lightly. “Okay.”

“It’s just… Cas, we’ve never talked about this before…” Dean shifts so Cas can see his eyes, a beautiful mossy green that he has come to adore. “I’m not opposed… Just scared.”

Cas attempts to count all his freckles.

He thinks he gets close, every time, but then he loses track of time and they blur together in a mirage of sparkling emerald and bow lips and stark features.

“We can just pretend I didn’t say anything,” Cas says.

Dean frowns. Cas tries to smooth his forehead down with his thumbs.

“Cas… I want to talk about it. I do. I… Please?”

Cas tilts his head. “Then just be honest with me,” he says. “We can’t talk if you won’t tell me the truth.”

“I’ll try.” Dean tries to smile, but it’s watery.

“Then go on. Tell me what you think, Dean.”

Dean sighs. His fingers trace the lacey pattern on the covers over Cas’ thigh. “I’ve always wanted kids. Always been a dream that I never thought could come true… But now that _this_ is coming up… I’m scared, Cas. I don’t want this to end badly, just like everything else.”

“We won’t end badly,” Cas promises, resting his forehead on Dean’s. “And having children… Yeah, that’s difficult. But we can do it. I know we can. I love you, and we’ll love them.” Cas pets Dean’s chin and the bridge of his nose, trailing his fingers down to Dean’s clavicle. “I want to do this,” Cas whispers finally, all honesty bleeding out slowly, emotionally. “If you want to.”

Dean closes his eyes and makes a tiny whimpering sound, lips pressing tight together. “Yeah,” he chokes out, reaching for Cas’ hand and squeezing. “I- _dammit_ , Cas, _yes_. Wanna do it. With _you_.”

Cas laughs from the joy rushing through him. “Okay. Okay!”

It’s so weird, because what the hell really.

Dean sits up and turns towards him, eyes impossibly wide. “Cas… We’re…”

“Yes.” Cas smiles and throws his hands out. “Yes, Dean, yes!”

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and kicks the covers away to climb into his lap and press close to him. “Oh, Dean…”

“God, I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Dean says, squeezing him tight. “I love you so much, Cas, so fucking much.”

Cas moves back and kisses him soundly, grinning against his mouth. “I love you too.”

Dean falls back, bringing Cas with him.

So much for a lazy night in.

 

\---

 

“What- what if she doesn’t like us?”

“Dean, she has already voiced her opinion on both of us. And if I love you, I’m sure she’ll be completely enamored.”

Cas’ words are nice and reassuring, but it’s hard to believe it. They’ve never done this before, _Dean’s_ never done this before. How are they going to survive this?

“Dean…”

There’s a petite knock on the door and it barely registers in Dean’s head until Cas pecks him on the lips. “Please, don’t worry. Everything’s going to be alright.”

“Okay.” Dean’s voice sounds small, fragile. Unlike anything he’s ever sounded like.

Cas breathes deeply and rests his forehead on Dean’s collar bone for a second, before pulling back and reaching for the doorknob.

The woman standing in the doorway is small, her belly swollen to the size of a beach ball and her dark eyes sparkling in curiosity. Dean tries not to act surprised at the color of her beautiful chocolate skin, but of course, his mind hadn’t opened to the possibility of a gorgeous African-American lady with frizzy hair and manicured hands and a soft smile. “Hi,” she says, voice velvety, nervous.

“Hello, Riley,” Cas says, grinning. “Come on in.”

Riley grabs the doorframe and hoists herself up, holding her belly. “Wow, you didn’t tell me your husband was such a handsome fella!” Riley exclaims, winking at Dean playfully.

Cas gives Dean an excited look.

Riley sits on the couch, while Cas grabs her a glass of water, and Dean occupies one of the chairs. “It’s really nice to meet you finally,” Dean says, forcing himself to look nonchalant and not like he might throw up his lunch. “I have to admit, I wasn’t, uh, expecting this until last night when Cas brought it up.”

With a nod, Riley leans back and stretches out her short, legging clad legs, breathing heavily. “I know, it was kind of out of the blue,” she agrees. Cas walks back into the room and Riley accepts the glass with thanks. “But once Castiel and I began talking at the mat, I just had this feeling, you know? And you both are so handsome and kind and from what I’ve heard from Frank, you guys seem like the perfect couple to adopt the baby.”

Dean’s heart races at the sound of that. “How do you know Frank?”

“I went to school with his younger sister.” Riley smiles. “Our families get together every once in a while and I mentioned you and he just started blabbering on and on…”

Cas sits down next to Dean and reaches for his hand. “Well, I’m sure both Dean and I would love to hear more about you.”

Riley grins at both of them. “I’m sorry, I know I’m so smiley. Hormones, you know? But you guys… Well, never mind. I guess we’ll talk a bit and then get down to business.” She rubs her stomach absentmindedly. “So, this sort of happened from a one night stand. Yes, stupid, I know. I was just looking for something to get my mind off of things. I took a year off after high school, and then another, and then my mother informed me that if I didn’t get a job or go off to school, I’d be out of the house.” Riley rolls her eyes and sighs. “Well, of course nerves got the best of me and I found myself not believing I could ever be anything. Then I ended up in the backseat of some guy’s car…”

Riley shudders and leans forward. “Horrible mistake. Got pregnant and realized that I _did_ want to go to college, make something of myself. But with a baby… That just wouldn’t happen. I don’t agree with abortion, not one bit, but until a few days ago, I was seriously thinking about it. It sounds simply wretched. But I was scared.” She gives Dean a sheepish look. “Still am. But I had never thought about adoption until my sister talked about it with me. And then, only a few hours later, there I am all alone in the laundry mat and who comes up but some amazing guy who seems _perfect_.”

Cas smiles politely at her words, but Dean knows they’re true. Raising a baby with someone as patient as Cas, as loving and kind… He would be the perfect father.

“Look, guys, I know this is totally weird. Totally crazy.” Riley laughs gently and rubs her arm. “I’m just some crazy girl who got knocked up at the wrong time, and it seems totally selfish for me not to keep this baby. I’ve never really wanted kids, though. And you guys… I can see it in your eyes. You guys want kids. Like, _bad_. I can sense these things.”

Dean laughs nervously and looks at his knees.

“And I think, if you really want to… I’d like you to adopt my baby.”

There’s silence for a second, but Riley doesn’t seem fazed.

Cas looks at Dean, blue eyes clear. They have a silent conversation, one that makes Dean’s skin buzz, his foot jittery and his lips involuntarily slip into a smile.

He turns and gives Riley their answer.

 

\---

 

“Can I help you with anything, gentlemen?”

Cas glances over at the saleslady and shakes his head. “I think we’re okay.”

“Alright, well if you need anything, just holler!” The saleslady grins and gives him a thumbs up.

Dean swallows as Cas turns back, finger on his chin and eyes narrowed.

“I can’t decide between the blue one and the yellow one,” Cas says, rapping his knuckles on the wooden bars. “Do you have an opinion, Dean?”

Dean doesn’t look at him, merely examining the generic carpet and pursing his lips. “Nope. You can do it. I believe in you.”

Cas sighs and rubs his forehead. “Dean, I can’t do all of this by myself.”

“You have so far.”

“Because you haven’t had any input!” Cas grabs his arm and wrenches him in front of the assortment of baby cribs, not letting go.

“Dean. I just need you to calm down, suck it up, and pick a color.” Cas smiles at him gently, but his eyes say _danger, wild animal_.

“I…” He swallows again. “The blue one is… Nice.”

“Yes, it is!” Cas nods and examines the price tag. “See, I told you it wouldn’t be that difficult.” Then he turns and walks away.

“Cas!”

“Hmm?”

“Are- are you gonna _get_ it, or do expect them to deliver it to our house?”

Cas places his hands on his hips and gives him a suppressed smile. “I don’t believe you’d be open to buying a 1,000 dollar crib, Dean.”

“Oh. Yeah, probably not.”

They ditch _Babies-R-us_ and head for the thrift shops.

Cas suggests re-painting a cutsie little dresser from _Goodwill_ and building a crib and possibly giving up and just going to _Ikea_.

They go for the latter.

 

\---

 

The phone shrills from the kitchen just as Sam is about to whisk Eileen into his room, kissing her gently and not having to say anything cheesy.

He pulls away and Eileen raises an eyebrow. **What is it?** , she signs.

**Phone** , Sam answers, giving her an apologetic look.

**No problem**. Eileen grins and smooths Sam’s hair back. **Just hurry. I’ll be waiting in there**.

She wiggles her eyebrows, and Sam can’t help smiling and kissing her again.

What a lady.

Sam hurries to the kitchen and snatches up his phone. It reads one missed call from Dean.

He returns the call and leans against the counter, popping a peanut into his mouth. With Eileen here and it only being them, the Bunker had been updated with a feminine touch that Sam doesn’t mind one bit.

Having bowls full of snacks scattered about is awesome and most certainly _not_ healthy, but Sam enjoys the soft blankets thrown on the back of chairs and how Eileen washes his clothes without being asked. Everytime a basket full of clean clothes ends up on his bed, Sam takes the time to press his nose against the flannel patterned fabric and breathe in the scent of her familiar fabric softener.

_Lavender_. He’d come to love the smell, and his heart began to beat faster anytime it settled around him, Eileen’s arms wrapped around his neck and her hair wafting an alluring, fresh scent.

Sam snaps back into reality at the sound of his brother’s agitated voice.

“Sammy.”

“Dean? Dean, are you okay?” Sam immediately thinks the worse. After so many years, it wasn’t like he was going to break out of that habit.

“Depends on what you call okay.” Sam can hear Cas’ gravelly voice in the background, talking about something that includes connecting 10001 to 123755 and spinning it around and around and making it stick to the thing with the thing.

“Refresh my memory,” Sam says, trying not to laugh.

“I- Cas, no, _I’m_ asking him right now,” Dean grumbles.

“Dude.” Sam rolls his eyes.

“Sam, you need to come over.”

“Why?”

“We… We’re having some trouble, uh…”There’s heavy shuffling and the sound of Dean cursing and then Cas is speaking. “We’re trying to build some furniture. It’s not going well and we need your help.”

“Now?” Sam scoffs. “Guys, you’re both capable guys with intelligent minds. Just, figure it out!”

There’s silence for a second.

“It’s _Ikea_ furniture, Sam.”

“I’m on my way.”

 

\---

 

Eileen understands, but she insists on coming. Sam doesn’t mind.

On the road, she usually snacks on a Poptart and stares out the window, holding Sam’s hand at times, laying her head on his shoulder during others. Sam just listens to soft music and enjoys her company, her comfortable silence.

They pull into the yellow-shuttered house’s driveway, Sam taking in the fact that this is their life now.

Eileen signs to him on the way up to the front door. **Do you think there will be pie?**

Sam grins. **Well, with Dean living here and Cas’ baking skills, I’d say there is.**

With a smile, Eileen pushes her hair behind her ears and knocks twice before opening the door and walking in.

Fortunately, there is leftover pie in the fridge that Eileen doesn’t hesitate in eating, sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall so she can watch the men work.

Cas has his arms crossed grumpily, glaring at the wooden bars in front of him, and Dean doesn’t look any happier.

“How the hell do these pieces even start to fit together?” Dean exclaims, jabbing wood together and throwing it down.

Sam sighs and examines the mess in front of him. It’s all smooth, white wood, _Ikea_ style, different parts that look nothing alike all over the couch and coffee table. “So, uh…” He crouches down and picks up what he guess to be a leg of some sort. “What are you trying to build?”

Cas and Dean both freeze and look at each other, eyes wide.

“It’s just, maybe it’ll help,” Sam jokes. “Come on, you guys got directions, right? It had to have come with some…”

Cas swallows, looking down at the rug awkwardly.

Sam starts to suspect something is probably wrong, out of character.

“Guys?”

Dean looks over at him and gives him a forced smile. “Well, um, we sort of have something to tell you.”

“What? Gettin’ married?” Sam smiles, but it slowly slips away. “Dean.”

“Sam…”

Cas smiles, but he tries to hide it, doing a poor job.

“Oh my freaking- Just _tell me_!”

Dean grabs a pamphlet that’s tucked under his thigh and slowly hands it over.

Snatching it up, Sam scans over it.

SUNDVIK _Crib_.

Crib… Why the hell would they need a crib?

Then it clicks. But…

“Do one of you have something to tell me about your genitals?” Sam says, also signing so Eileen can be a part of the conversation.

She gives him a strange look.

“Cas? Something to tell me, man?”

Dean laughs sarcastically. “Dude, Cas is not _pregnant_ , what the-”

“Then what?”

“We are adopting, Sam,” Cas says gently, eyes traveling up to meet his.

Sam laughs and then makes a strange noise, kind of like a moose.

“Wait… You guys are… You’re gonna be…?”

“Gonna be a dad, Sammy,” Dean says, smiling.

“Oh my-” Sam slaps a hand over his mouth and his eyeballs feel like they might pop out of his head from strain. “Really!? I’m- I’m gonna be an Uncle! Holy _shit_!”

He jumps over at Dean and squeezes him tight, laughing. “Dude! What the hell, why didn’t you tell me!? And, didn’t you guys get married only, like, two months ago?”

Cas grins. “It was kind of… Out of the blue, you could say.”

Suddenly, Sam is hearing this extravagant story about some awesome lady named Riley from the laundry mat and her baby and _he’s going to be an Uncle!_

He signs most of this to Eileen, who is ecstatic, clapping her hands and joining in on their hug. Sam drags Cas into the group too and it almost hurts, how freaking _happy_ he is.

Who knew this would ever have a chance of happening?

“You guys…” Sam claps Dean on the back. 

Once they finally separate, Dean is grinning like a madman and Cas is in his lap, blushing as Dean brushes a kiss to his jaw. “Dude, I can’t believe you thought Cas was pregnant,” Dean scolds, attempting to sign.

He mostly gets it right, except Sam’s pretty sure “pregnant” isn’t supposed to look like Dean violently slapping Cas’ stomach.

“I did not! I- I was just confused.”

Dean rolls his eyes and props his jaw up on Cas’ shoulder.

“So… Give us more details!”

Cas runs his fingers over Dean’s knuckles and smiles. “Well… The gender will be a surprise. Dean doesn’t want to know, and I don’t either.” His sign language is fluid and easy to understand and Sam’s thankful. It always makes Eileen more comfortable.

“We’ve picked out some neutral baby clothes off Amazon, though,” Dean puts in, grinning. “Can’t wait. Only a few more months until the due date.”

“Awesome.” Sam shakes his head. He can’t stop smiling. “This is… So amazing. Never thought we’d have this.”

Dean nods in both understanding and agreement. “Never would have either.” He smiles up at Cas. “But I’m glad we do.”

 

\---

 

The sun is down, and they’re still lying on their backs in what they have designated as the nursery, shoulder to shoulder and not saying a word.

After Sam had helped them assemble the crib, and a few other pieces of furniture they just couldn’t leave without, him and Eileen had left for a hunt. So now, here they were, in the baby’s room.

Crib in the corner, a stuffed bunny with a missing button eye inside, and that’s all.

Cas is humming something that sounds vaguely like _Hey Jude_ , and tapping his fingers on the floor.

“This is kind of insane,” Dean whispers.

“Just a bit,” Cas answers.

 

\---

 

Riley comes over a few days later to help them set up the nursery.

Turns out she is quite the expertise in the area of decorating with colors that don’t pertain to a certain “gender” or whatever, not that Dean cares since that’s stupid. Whoever they end up with, a boy or a girl or anything, he will love them no matter what.

Dean would live in this room if he could, that’s how awesome it is.

It’s slow going with the fricken gigantic rock plastered to Riley’s front, but she still manages to roll out a pastel green rug and hang up soft lighted bulbs around the edge of the ceiling. Cas falls in love with the knick-knacks Riley brings over, who is feigning nonchalance by saying they were simply cluttering up her house.

But these things, these uniquely bright blue glass giraffes with adorable big brown eyes, are ancient and clearly sentimental. Cas places them up on a high shelf, along with empty picture frames that Dean can’t look at for too long without tearing up.

Riley finally tells them, around the time Dean is painting the dresser a mix between dark red and coral, that she wants to be a part of the baby’s life.

Cas and Dean share a look, and Dean doesn’t exactly know how to handle that information. But Cas steps up and Dean goes back to painting the curved edges of the drawers, listening intently.

“Of course, Riley.” Cas stands up and crosses over the paint can to sit next to Riley on the soft loveseat they’d placed in the corner of the small room. “How would you like to be a part of their life?”

For the first time since Dean met her, Riley seems timid and shy. She nudges her thumbs together in her lap, avoiding Cas’ eyes. Dean doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable, so he tries to keep his eyes on the job at hand.

“Just want to see them from time to time,” Riley says quietly. “Be in the background, but stay in the picture. But, don’t worry! I’m not going to change my mind or try to get custody or some bullshit thing like that.”

Dean can’t help being amused by that.

“Just want to see them grow up, you know?”

“Riley.” Cas grabs her hand in both of his. “We want you to be in the baby’s life. I think Dean and I both want them to know their biological mother, right?”

Dean nods his head and gives Riley an encouraging smile. “If it’s important to you, it’s important to us.”

Riley throws her arms around Cas the best she can, digging her face into his shoulder. “Thanks, guys. God, this baby and I are so lucky to have met you guys.”

Cas pats her shoulder soothingly and his eyes sparkle over at Dean, as if to say, “I believe _we’re_ the lucky ones.”

Dean sets his arms down on the top of the dresser and smiles back.

Cas’ smile melts to an awkward one.

“What?” Dean asks, heart spiking up worriedly.

“Um…” Riley pulls away and looks over. Her smile widens. “Be careful where you’re putting your bits, Dean.”

Dean looks down and grimaces. He pulls his sleeve away from the wet paint with a _shlop_ sound. “Oops.”

They all laugh, Cas rolling his eyes affectionately. “Go change. Riley and I will start dinner.”

He kisses Dean on the top of his head and head out of the nursery with Riley.

Dean follows orders and listens to the sounds of clanking pots and laughter from downstairs, a smile on his face.

 

\---

 

Cas’ hands anchor him to the wall as he takes Dean’s cock all the way into his mouth, eliciting moans from him like it’s nothing.

“Oh, _shit_ , Cas,” Dean pants, unable to tear his eyes away from the filthily gorgeous scene in front of him. “So good.”

Cas hums around him, thumbs a tingling pressure on the sensitive inside of Dean’s thighs.

It’s probably wrong to be doing this _here_ , at fucking _Red Robin_ with a bustling crowd right outside the bathroom door, their friends and family in the mix.

But, hey, what can a guy do when he hasn’t gotten any action, let alone gotten laid, for over a week?

Between his new job as a mechanic and Cas’ at the mattress emporium and coming home at unreasonable hours because the shop is still short on staff even after hiring Dean, they haven’t had much energy to do much accept climb into bed and sleep like rocks.

They both deserve this.

Dean prays, hopes with all of his being, that Sam doesn’t come looking for them, but then Cas starts moving his mouth over his dick and everything is lost.

He licks up the side of Dean’s shaft, teeth scraping lightly from time to time, and soon Dean is going over the edge into his husband’s mouth.

It’s embarrassingly quick, but the look on Cas’ face dissipates the shame and in comes the appreciation of quick blow jobs.

“You want me..?” Dean gestures, but Cas shakes his head with a smile.

He tucks Dean back in and straightens his shirt. “You’ll have to repay me when we get home,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

“No problem there, Mr. Winchester,” Dean says, grinning.

Cas leaves first after washing his hands, not even giving him the first kiss of the evening.

Dean catches his breath and runs his hand through his hair.

Well then.

 

\---

 

It’s a couple months later when the call comes.

Dean wakes up to the tinkle of his generic ring tone. It’s still pitch dark outside so immediately, Dean is on alert.

With Cas curled up next to him, still sound asleep and breathing peacefully, Dean answers the phone.

“Dean, I’m- I’m having the baby,” Riley says, voice thick.

 

\---

 

Cas looks adorable in his oversized sweatshirt, curled up in a hospital chair, eyes drifting shut and then fluttering open at any out of the ordinary sound. Sam and Eileen, and most everybody, are on their way.

Dean is wide awake, letting Cas lean up against his shoulder.

He’s excited and scared to death.

Riley is still in labor, her mother and sister by her side. It’s been a few hours, about three in the morning, and Dean should be dead tired, but he isn’t.

Their life is about to change forever.

The nursery isn’t going to be an empty room anymore. The teensy tiny clothes folded neatly in the dresser won’t go unworn.

Dean realizes he’ll have to get a part time job, which isn’t a big deal. It’s the realization that they’ll be raising a living and breathing human being.

It’s wonderful.

It’s terrifying.

He wishes Cas was awake.

“You’re worrying, aren’t you?”

Well, apparently he is.

“Maybe.”

Cas nuzzles close to him, nose brushing his neck. “Baby, don’t. I know, you can’t help it, but I’m going to tell you this anyway.” Cas’ hands slide up his neck to cup his face. He moves Dean’s head so that he’s forced to look into his husband’s soft, comforting blue eyes.

So sure, so gentle.

“You’re going to be an amazing father,” Cas whispers.

Dean’s face feels wet, Cas confirming his suspicion by wiping his tears away with his fingertips.

“You are too. I know you will be, Cas.”

Cas smiles, his own eyes watering. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 

\---

 

“Castiel and Dean Winchester?”

They pop out of their seats, hearts pounding.

The nurse smiles at them. “Would you like to come meet your baby?”

“God, yes,” Dean says, laughing slightly, grabbing Cas’ hand and hurrying to the door.

Dean has never been a big fan of hospitals, but walking into Riley’s room changes his perspective.

She looks up and grins at them widely, eyes tired but bright. Her mother and sister are blocking their view, but once they move out of the way, Dean is frozen.

“Well?” Riley laughs at them kindly. “Come on you guys. Come hold your daughter.”

“It’s- it’s a girl?” Cas asks, voice light and airy, stunned.

_It’s a girl._ _She’s_ a girl!

“Go,” Cas says, grinning, tears streaming down his face. “Go hold her.”

“And you sure as hell are coming with me,” Dean demands, grabbing Cas’ hand again.

In Riley’s arms is a bundle of chocolate skin and dark, curly hair and an adorable squishy nose that Dean almost sobs over.

Riley raises the bundle of pink and blue striped blanket and suddenly, it’s in Dean’s arms, a slightly heavy weight that feels so right and warm.

Her eyes are closed, her breath coming out soft.

She’s so quiet.

Dean starts crying again, and Cas leans up against his arm, sniffling.

“Oh, crap,” Dean whispers. “She’s beautiful.”

Cas laughs softly.

“Let’s leave them alone for a second,” Riley’s mom says quietly.

He hears Riley’s family and the nurses shuffle out.

“Oh, Cas…” Dean smiles and finally, his finger brushes against that perfect, unblemished skin, like satin. “Her skin is so soft.”

Cas reaches up, and his thumb traces down her face, down to her plush little lips.

Suddenly, her tiny little eyelashes flutter open to reveal dark gray eyes flecked with brown.

“ _Oh_ this, this beautiful miniature human is their daughter.

Dean lifts her up, so she can look at them. She’s suckling in the air, lips pursing, fingers squirming.

“Hi, baby girl,” he coos. “Hey…”

Cas hides his face in Dean’s shoulder.

“I can’t wait to see what you become,” he whispers, bringing her close and kissing her nose and her forehead. “Cas, babe, wanna hold her?”

Cas pulls back and wipes his eyes. “Please.”

Dean places her in Cas’ arms and immediately, his eyes light up and he bites his lip. Their daughter turns her head “Aw, honey…”

Dean looks over at Riley. She’s crying, but she doesn’t seem sad. She seems happy for them, and Dean’s glad. He’s already so attached…

“I’m so thankful that it’s you two,” Riley says, grabbing Dean’s hand.

“Thank you,” Dean whispers, meaning everything. “We will love her with everything we have, Riley. Promise.”

“I know you will.” Riley lies back and Dean sits down at the edge of her hospital bed. “You guys rock… I love her already, but she’s not mine. She’s your daughter, Dean. And Cas’.”

Dean smiles and wipes away fresh tears. Cas is walking around the room, holding their daughter close and whispering things with his eyes shut.

“You guys are so in love,” Riley says. “It’s crazy. Nobody finds something that strong these days.”

“Been through a lot,” Dean admits, smiling. “I spent years trying to deny it. I was selfish and I didn’t want to get hurt. But finally, we both sucked it up and… Been together ever since.”

“Well then… Consider yourselves lucky.”

Dean looks over at Cas again. “Very lucky.”

 

\---

 

“Welcome home, Mary Bee,” Dean says gently, kissing Mary’s ear and grinning. “Be afraid of all the crazy people in our house, cause they will attack you with kisses and hugs and all that shi-”

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas warns, bouncing Mary in his arm and shaking his head.

“It’s not like she’s going to remember me cussing when she was three years old, babe.”

Cas glares at him, covers Mary’s ears as best as he can. “Just open the fucking door before I hurt you.”

“Touchy…” Dean kisses him on the forehead and throws open the door.

“Surprise!” Everyone yells as soon as Dean steps inside.

Cas walks in, smiling, and everybody starts oohing and awing.

“Oh my god, Dean…” Sam comes up and hugs him quickly, before hurrying over to Cas and Mary. “Dammit, she’s gorgeous… Mind if I hold her?”

Everyone complains, but Sam sticks his tongue out. “Screw you all, I’m the Uncle!”

Sam slowly scoops Mary into his arms, face wide and open and in complete awe. “Oh, Mary, you beautiful little girl, God, I am going to be your favorite Uncle.”

“You’re her _only_ Uncle, Sam.”

“Aw…” Sam pushes past them into the crowd consisting of Eileen, Jody, Claire, Alex, Garth and his wife, their kids and Donna. “Still.”

Cas grins, leaning against Dean heavily. “We did it.”

Dean wraps an arm around Cas’ waist. “Yes we did.”

 

\---

 

Everyone stays over for dinner, Sam and Jody fixing up hotdogs and hamburgers in the backyard.

After moving all the chairs they own outside, Dean settles back with Mary on his chest, sound asleep and making cute little whimpering sounds into his shirt. Cas is talking with Claire near the back door, asking her about college and such.

“I can’t believe it, man,” Garth says, coming up next to him and crouching down with a grin. He tips his hat forward. “You’re married to a good-looking guy, you’ve got a house and a kid… Never thought I’d see you here!”

Dean leans forward, his hands tucking Mary close. “Me neither. Crazy, isn’t it? Settling down isn’t half bad.”

“Tell me about it!” Garth beckons over his oldest daughter named Becca, a pretty blond haired girl who looks just like her mama. She comes running, smiling at Garth like he’s everything. “This one changed my whole life, man.” He pulls her onto his skinny leg, brushing the golden curls from her face. “And if you think you love her now, wait until she’s this age. Love of your life, besides that hottie of yours.”

Dean snorts, but it’s true. Garth is such a big dork, but he has a kind heart. “Thanks Garth,” Dean says, patting his shoulder. “Good advice.”

“I know right! Wise beyond my years.” Garth picks Becca up, settling her on his hip. “Good luck man. You deserve this.”

Garth walks away, Becca giggling into his skinny shoulder.

Mary shifts her head, her face tilted up towards Dean. Her eyes open partially, gazing up at him. His heart jumps, his love for her so large, so cosmic, so vast…

Dean would do absolutely anything for her.

He swears Mary Bee smiles at him, her cushiony lips peaking up at the corner. A sweet, chubby little hazel hand reaches up and skims across Dean’s chin, velvety smooth. “Hey, baby. Wanna cheeseburger?” Dean bounces her a bit. “Daddy will get you one, he’ll get you anything you want, Bee…”

Mary smiles at him again, and this time he is certain.

“Yeah. Knew you would.” Dean looks up when Sam clanks the tongs against the top of the grill, waving his big arms around in the air. “Oo, look, Uncle Sammy’s bout’ to embarrass himself. Let’s watch!”

Dean turns Mary Bee around in his lap, setting his chin very gently on the top of her soft, curly haired head.

Cas catches his eye as he leans up against the side of the house, arms crossed and a soft smile on his face.

“Look, it’s your other… Father? Pops?” Dean kind of wonders what Mary we’ll call them both.

He’s sort of hoping he gets stuck with daddy.

“Dad. That sounds nice.”

Mary snuggles into the crook of his arm.

“Attention, people,” Sam calls, grinning and pushing loose strands of hair behind his ear. “I’d just like to say that these two guys have been my family since the beginning. And I feel like this would have possibly been a much better speech if I had said this at the wedding reception, but everyone should know that they deserve this. They deserve each other and Mary Bee Winchester is extremely lucky to have them. So, know I love you guys! And, of course, I love Mary Bee. And I promise, I will be holding her again before the night is over.”

Dean laughs at that, throwing his head back.

Sam raises his beer, along with Jody and then everyone else. “Congrats to you!”

They begin handing out paper plates filled with food that Claire had raided from their pantry. Dean pulls Mary back into his chest, not even desiring food at the moment, only this cute little ray of sunshine. A hand rests on his back. Dean relaxes into it as Cas slides a chair over next to him, plopping down. “Hi.”

“Hey. Wanna hold her? I’ll go get us some burgers.”

Cas nods and holds out his hands. Mary wiggles and then burrows closer to Cas, tiny hand clamping into his shirt. The sight makes Dean bend over and kiss his husband tenderly. “Be back.”

“Okay.” Cas grins and noses into Mary’s hair.

Sam claps him on the back as Dean moves next to him, a few paper plates in his hand. “Man of the hour,” Sam jokes, clamping up some patties and distributing them onto two buns. “Feeling alright? Sleeping on that hospital couch all weekend must have sucked.”

“You callin’ me old?”

“Might be… Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Sam smiles. Eileen slides up next to him and signs something too quickly for Dean to decipher.

“Oh, Eileen says Claire can’t find some things in your huge kitchen,” Sam says. “Mind looking?”

“Be right back.” Dean winks at Eileen, instructs Sam to go give Cas their food and hurries into their house.

He’s shuffling condiments and bottles around their ancient fridge when the doorbell rings.

Dean stands up abruptly and frowns, placing the ketchup on the counter. Who would that be?

He walks over to the door and opens it slowly.

Immediately, his heart jumps in anger and fright, mind wondering to his friends, family… Cas, and Mary Bee.

“What the hell are you doing here,” Dean hisses.

Crowley stares at him with narrowed eyes, just as surprised as Dean is. “Well, squirrel, never thought you’d end up here.”

“Get the fuck off my property or I swear to God-”

“Hey!” Crowley holds up his hands in defense, backing away. “I couldn’t even come in if I wanted to.”

Dean recalls all the protection lined around the house and his heart settles down a bit. But he’s still on alert. “What do you want?”

“Came to confirm the rumors circling about. I didn’t believe them, but…” Crowley maneuvers his head around Dean’s shoulder and raises his eyebrows. “They’re true.”

“Please,” Dean finds himself begging. “Please leave. I don’t need this shit here. I’m done with hunting and that life and _especially_ you.”

Crowley’s coat flutters in the breeze. His fingers tap against the gnome still propped outside the doorway, a relic that Cas didn’t want to get rid of. Something about _preserving the former owner’s memories_ or some shit.

“I’ll be on my way-”

Dean and Crowley both freeze as the floorboards squeak behind Dean.

“Dean?” Cas whispers. He pushes Dean away from the doorway, Mary in his arms, and he stiffens next to him. “What the _fuck_ are you doing here?” Cas says, pulling Mary close to him.

Crowley surprises them both when his face lights up. “Oh…”

Dean crosses his arms and glares.

“No, seriously, Dean, what the hell,” Cas says, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Crowley, I don’t ever want to see your face here again.” His voice is dangerously low and he’s shaking.

Mary must sense it, because she lifts her head and looks back with her sleepy gray eyes. “Aw,” Crowley says, hands slipping out of his pockets and rising up. “Wait, you two…”

Dean places his arm around Cas’ shoulder and pulls him against his side.

“Oh.” Crowley raises his eyebrows. “ _Finally_! Blimey, you idiots, we’ve all been waiting for _years_!”

Dean tries not to blush.

“And… Which one of you…?” He points at Mary and raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Dean grumbles. “Look, we’re in the middle of something…”

Crowley crosses his arms and pouts. “I at least want to hold the poor dear.”

“ _No_ ,” they say in unison.

“Okay, okay! Good fuck… So overprotective, you two…”

Mary squirms in Cas’ arms, whining. “I think she’s hungry,” Cas says softly, smiling at Dean.

“I’ll feed her,” Crowley says.

“NO.”

“Fine.” Crowley turns and stomps down the steps, but he pauses and turns back. “I…. God, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…” He smiles and rolls his eyes, completely uncharacteristic of him. “I just might be sort of happy for you guys.”

“Get the hell out of here.”

Crowley nods and winks. And then he vanishes.

Dean lets out a long, shaky breath and Cas rests his temple on his shoulder. “I’m worried,” he says.

“Me too.”

Mary coos softly into Cas’ neck, her lips puckering up.

“Did you find the ketchup?” Cas asks softly.

Dean laughs and noses into Cas’ hair. “Yeah.”

 

\---

 

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to an empty side of the bed and an open bedroom door.

He sits up abruptly, heart pounding.

“Cas?” he calls.

It only takes a second to guess where he is.

Dean gets up and walks down the hall, smiling softly as he reaches the door to Mary’s room. The soft lit lightbulbs are on, casting the room in a magical glow. Cas is lying on his side on the carpet, Mary curled up against his chest on a fluffy blanket. Her tiny fist is clutched in his t-shirt as Cas curves over her protectively.

Of course Cas wouldn’t be able to leave Mary alone on her first night home.

And Dean realizes that he can’t either.

He lies down on the other side of Mary and pats down one of her blankets into a makeshift pillow. “Night you guys,” Dean whispers.

Then he promptly falls asleep.

 

\---

 

“Dean.”

“Mm…”

“Babe.”

Dean opens his eyes slowly. His husband is leaning over him, an affectionate look on his face. “Hey.”

“Oh, hey, sorry…”

Cas smiles and touches his face. “I put Mary in her crib.”

Dean sits up and rubs his back. It’s still dark outside. “Let’s go to bed,” Cas says.

“Okay.”

Once they make it to their room, Dean collapses into his side of the bed and lets out a giant sigh. Cas curls up around his back and kisses the nape of his neck.

“Wondered where you were earlier,” Dean says, moving Cas’ hand to his stomach.

“It didn’t feel right to leave Mary alone.”

“Tell me about it…” Dean shifts and presses his back to Cas’ front, trying to gain warmth. “I’m so lucky to have you both.”

“And I, you.”

\---

 

“Mary! Come to daddy!” Dean waves his hands wildly and grins.

“No, come on Bee, come to dad,” Cas says all cutesy like, making grabby motions and tilting his head charmingly.

Mary is sitting smack dab in the middle of the distance between them in the living room, her gray eyes sparkling as she looks back and forth at them with a smile on her lips. She’s in her diaper and a tiny t-shirt that reads “Coolest. Kid. Ever”. 

Mary Bee is six months old now. Her neck control is simply splendid, as their pediatrician says, and she’s able to sit up and even suck on a small lollipop every once in a while with close supervision. The time for crawling, laughter and maniacal bawling has come upon them, which means the competition begins.

“Mary, you know who loves you more,” Cas jokes, giving Dean a sly smirk.

“Hey! That crosses a line, bucko,” Dean says. “Besides, we know that’s not true…”

Cas growls and lies down on his stomach, beckoning Mary with a waving hand. “Mary bee…”

Mary’s chubby hands clap together. She moves a few inches towards Cas and Dean knows he has to play dirty.

Dean pulls out the cherry sucker from his back pocket, grinning smugly when Cas’ eyes widen.

“No. _No_ , you cheater! That’s not fair!”

Laughing, Dean shakes the sucker. “Mary… Wanna treat from daddy?”

Mary turns her head so fast she rolls onto her stomach.

“Ha!”

“You are such a cheat!” Cas crosses his arms and pouts.

“Nope. Just that smart, babe.” Dean winks.

Mary squeals with laughter which makes both of them laugh. “Ga!”

Then, finally, she rises up on her cute little knees and hands, wobbling slightly. She shuffles forward and falls a bit, but she picks herself back up with a gummy smile containing one cute little tooth and presses on. “Come on! That’s it Mary Bee! God, you beautiful little girl, you’re so smart and wonderful!” Dean laughs and holds out his hands.

Cas cheats to the highest degree, standing and scooping Mary up in his arms, twirling and making her giggle. “Aw, dad won!”

“ _Cheater!_ ” Dean waves his fist in anger before collapsing onto the rug in defeat. “I’ll win next time.”

“Hmm.” Cas nuzzles Mary’s hair, her hand petting his cheek. “Doubt it!”

Mary Bee yawns heavily and her hand drops to Cas’ collar. “I think someone needs a _nap_ ,” Cas coos, smiling. “I’ll go put her down.”

“You do that!” Dean smiles and rolls over onto his back.

Cas kisses Mary’s forehead and heads upstairs, whispering things like “Daddy’s angry at me,” and “Are you bribed by lollipops, Mary? Cause I will give you all the lollipops this world has to offer,” and “I love you”.

Dean still can’t believe this is his life. He has a beautiful smiley baby and a loving husband and a creaking house that makes his worries melt away when he pulls into the driveway and sees those yellow shutters.

They’ve preserved Mary’s firsts inside the album Claire bought them a few days after they brought Mary home. It’s full of pictures now, Cas’ fancy handwriting and Dean’s chicken scratch.

Simple, yet everything.

Dean has to lie back and close his eyes and soak it all in every once in a while.

He hears the creak of the stairs as Cas returns. “Mary went down surprisingly easy,” he says.

“Awesome. I don’t hearing her cry. Makes me sad.”

Cas’ hand rests on his chest.

Opening his eyes, Dean smiles up at his husband.

Cas sighs, lowering and straddling Dean’s hips. “Been awhile,” he says, tilting his head.

“Yeah.”

Dean rests his hands gently on Cas’ hips, sliding one up his side and around his back. “Come ‘ere.”

Cas leans down and kisses him, starting off slow and building up to heated pressure between their lips and bodies. Moaning, Dean tugs at Cas’ hair and rolls his hips up, their clothed erections rubbing together.

Cas gasps, biting Dean’s bottom lip. His fingers pick at Dean’s shirt, tongue languid as it curves down Dean’s neck. “Don’t have all day, sweetheart,” Dean gripes, unbuttoning Cas’ shirt hastily.

Cas laughs and helps him pull of his shirt. His skin is cool and smooth under Dean’s hands. Cas’ eyes sparkle darkly. “We won’t be doing anything unless you undress too,” Cas says, smiling.

“Then go ahead.”

It doesn’t take long for Cas to get him naked, but unlike many of their endeavors throughout the past months that had been hasty and quick, they take their time. Dean shivers when Cas’ lips trail down his legs, up his inner thighs, to the soft skin of his stomach. “Are you cold, babe?” Cas asks, tapping the goose bumps on Dean’s arms, smiling softly.

“No…”

Cas chuckles at him and balances on his elbow, fingertip trailing over Dean’s chest.

Groaning, Dean nudges Cas with his foot. “Come _on_. Open me up.”

Cas raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“ _God_ , yes.” Dean squirms. “Just want you.”

“Okay.”

Dean bursts out laughing when Cas pulls lube from the back pocket of his jeans. “Oh my god, were you just that sure that you’d get laid?”

“Shut up. I haven’t had you in forever.” Cas kisses him before spreading his legs.

It doesn’t take too long, but it feels weird. Dean hasn’t been the bottom in a long time. But Cas is gentle, loving, beautiful and caring. He whispers sweet things in his ear that makes him both groan in annoyance and absolute adoration.

Dean aches with the heavy pleasure rushing through him as Cas pushes in, mouth falling open with a moan.

“Love you,” Cas gets out, brushing his lips over Dean’s forehead before thrusting slowly, drawing out the gasps inside of him.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean breathes as the speed picks up.

His back rubs against the rug, legs wrapped around Cas’ waist. Dean pulls Cas down against him and kisses him, hot and heavy.

His orgasm crests and spills over him, Cas following close behind with a heavy moan.

“God, so good,” Dean says, pushing his hand through his sweaty hair. “Needed that. Needed you.”

Cas slides out, lowering himself on Dean’s chest with a sated sigh. “You have me, Dean.”

“I know.” Dean kisses his forehead. “I know.”

 

\---

 

Mary giggles loudly, her sock clad feet kicking out as Sam throws her up into the air and catches her, spinning around and tickling her before doing it again.

“Be proud. I’m trusting Sam’s hand-eye coordination to not drop our daughter,” Cas grumbles, sipping from a juice box and narrowing his eyes.

Dean pushes his sunglasses back up his nose and glances over at his husband. “Babe, trust me. If Sam even remotely drops her, he’d kill himself before you’d get to him.”

Cas doesn’t look so sure, but he sighs and leans back against the giant oak tree behind them, branches above fanning over their picnic blanket and scattering shadows across their knees. “Good lord,” Dean says, laughing. “What the hell are you going to do when she goes off to preschool?”

Cas looks at him with widened eyes. “She is never leaving the house again.”

Dean chuckles and pats Cas’ thigh, taking a bite of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Mary’s peals of laughter are adorable. Sam and Eileen are totally, completely invested in Mary Bee’s life. Dean’s little brother is infatuated beyond belief, and it’s an awesome relationship to witness.

Mary Bee reaches for Eileen, who looks completely stunned by the turn of events.

But she takes Mary in her arms and a smile slowly spreads over her pretty face. Sam grins too, and places a kiss on Eileen’s lips before heading towards Cas and Dean.

“You love her, don’t you?” Dean asks, looking up, giving Sam a serious look.

Sam looks back at Eileen and Mary and crosses his arms. Eileen is letting Mary crawl towards her on the grass, smiling brightly. Sam’s silky hair wisps across his chin as the corners of his lips tip up. “Yeah. I really do.”

Cas links his fingers in between Dean’s and smiles. “She’s perfect for you Sam.”

“I know. I don’t really deserve her though.”

“That’s not true.” Dean shakes his head. “You deserve her and everything she has to give.”

Sam looks like he might cry so Dean clears his throat before this becomes another crying fest like their wedding. “Ready to go get some ice cream?”

“Yes. I believe Mary will be too.” Cas abruptly stands and hurries over to Eileen, who kisses Mary on the cheek before handing her over.

“This is crazy, isn’t it?” Sam wonders out loud, giving Dean an amused smile.

“Totally insane.”

They smile at each other before Sam embraces him tightly. “You deserve this too, Dean. I’m proud of you.”

Dean pulls back and glances over at Cas. His husband has their daughter in his arms, grinning widely, thumb scooping over her tiny chin as she smiles back.

Dean looks back up at his brother. “I’m proud of _us_ , Sammy." He grins and grabs another juice box. "Proud of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it!  
> NOTE: I seriously considered putting "WHAT ABOUT ADAM!?" after Dean said Sam was Mary Bee's only Uncle and ending it like that but....  
> ;D


End file.
